Star Wars: The Jedi Lost In Time
by Amara Lightskipper
Summary: After the Galactic Civil War, an intergalactic criminal, Lak Neonshock escaped from prison. Grand Master Skywalker sends a member of the New Jedi Order, his wife Mara Jade and her padawan, Jaina Solo. They tracked Neonshock on the ice planet, Hoth. In pursuit, Mara Jade accidentally lands unto a shocking discovery. As she finds a young jedi literally frozen in time...
1. Chapter 1: The Pursuit

CHAPTER 1

THE PURSUIT

Lak Neonshock steals a Republic transport from the former Military base of the Alliance during the Galactic Civil War.

"He's stolen a Republic transport, Master." Padawan Jaina Solo reported. "We're currently tracking him."

"Good job, Jaina." Master Jade beamed at her padawan. "Now get into a star fighter, we have a criminal to catch." She turned to the soldiers. "Captain, we need soldiers on pursuit. Rally troops to the hangar."

"Yes, General Jade." The captain said, he ran off and gave orders.

Everyone had put on fur coats, got into a Star fighter and took off.

"This is General Jade onboard Star fighter HT- 037, taking off." Mara said through the radio.

"Commander Solo, HT- 044. Copy that." Jaina said in another Star fighter. "Neonshock is heading north towards the mountains." She instructed.

The Jedi had special ranks when they join the soldiers in battle. The Jedi Master is called the High General, the Jedi Knight is the General, and the Jedi Padawan is the Commander.

"Soldiers, do you copy? Go in pursuit." Mara ordered. "Follow my lead."

"Yes, sir." The captain obliged. "Copy that."

For some reason, the soldiers call the high officers "Sir" whether the officer is male or female. It had been like this since the time of the Clone war.

A few minutes later, they could see Neonshock's stolen transport in the distance. "Fire at my command, Captain." Mara told the captain.

"Fire!" Mara commanded. And the captain fired at the transport, destroying its left rocket booster. Thus, crippling the engine.

However, Neonshock released bomballs and it exploded on the lead Star fighter. _Mara's_ Star fighter.

The Star fighter in the lead exploded in the snow. The other Star fighters nearly avoided the wreckage. Mara Jade stumbled on the snow.

"Master Jade," Jaina called through her comlink. "Come in, Master Jade."

At first, there was no response.

"Mara!" Jaina shouted her master's name in panic.

Mara stood in the snow. "I'm fine, Jaina." She said through her comlink, reassuring her padawan. "Continue in pursuit of Neonshock. Don't let him escape!" She ordered.

Jaina sighed in relief. "Yes Master." She said. "Captain, do you copy?" She asked through the radio.

"Yes, commander." The captain replied. "What are your orders?"

"Aim at the right rocket booster." Jaina ordered. "Fire at will."

"Yes, sir." The captain said. He locked his target and fired, destroying the right rocket booster.

The Republic transport crashed on to the snowy ground. Jaina and the soldiers in pursuit hurriedly got out of their Star fighters and approached the fallen transport. The criminal was having difficulty in going out of his stolen ship. He stumbled in the snow and stood dumbfounded.

The soldiers raised their riffles, but Jaina raised her hand and approached the criminal slowly.

"Lak Neonshock," Jaina called. She had her hand on her lightsaber hanging by her belt. She got within a few feet near him, when he pulled a blaster pistol from his utility belt and fired at her.

But Jaina was fast. She easily blocked Neonshock's shots with her lightsaber and approached closer. She sliced his pistol in half, causing him to drop it, and kicked him in the chest, sending him father into the snow.

As Neonshock was about to stand, Jaina raised her lightsaber to his neck. "You're under arrest for treason against the Republic."

Neonshock stiffened. Not just because of the cold, but also because of the heat of the purple energy of her lightsaber at his neck.

"Take him to the cruiser." Jaina ordered the soldiers as she secured her lightsaber back to her belt.

They all went back to the cruiser, Andromeda. Lak Neonshock was placed in a prison cell guarded by soldiers.

Jaina contacted Mara through the comlink. "Master, Neonshock is in our hands. And the Andromeda is currently locking into your position"

"Good work, Jaina." Mara told her padawan. "And thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Frozen One

CHAPTER 2

THE FROZEN ONE

As Mara Jade waited for the Andromeda to pick her up, she paced around the snow and hit her foot on something hard.

"Ow!" She screamed in pain. She noticed it wasn't ice. It was metal. She dug with her hands, curious about what her foot hit, and was surprised to see a ship booster buried in the snow.

With the use of the Force, she dug out the entire ship under a pile of snow. It was a Star fighter, but an older design. What surprised her even more was, when she saw it had the logo of the Old Galactic Republic during the Clone war.

She settled it down in the snow and something fell from its left wing.

Mara approached it. A brown cloak in snow dust covered it. As she turned it over, her jaws dropped as it revealed a young female Togruta.

But what surprised her even more, were the ones hanging by her belt: Lightsabers.

"A jedi." Mara muttered. She touched her face, but it was cold as ice.

Mara placed her hands above the girl's chest and used the Force lightning to heat her up. And also if to see if this young jedi is still alive.

A few seconds later, the girl was warming up. Mara checked her wrists for pulses, and put her ear near the girl's chest. She could hear her heartbeat. It was very faint and very slow, but at least she now knew that this young jedi is still alive.

The Andromeda was descending near her position. Mara carried the young Togruta in her arms. "You're going to need help." She told the girl, though she couldn't hear her.

The cruiser's platform descended and Jaina stepped out into the snow. "Master Jade—" Her sentence was cut short when she saw Mara walking towards the ship, carrying someone.

"She needs help." Mara said as they went up the platform. "Set course for Coruscant." She told the captain as she passed through.

"Yes, sir." The captain said. "Setting course for Coruscant."

Mara and Jaina brought the girl to the cruiser's sickbay and placed her in one of the hospital beds.

"Who is she, Master?" Jaina asked as she removed the hood from the girl. "She looks… young."

"She's not just any Togruta, Jaina." Mara said. "She's a lot more than that."

"What do you mean, Master?" Jaina asked.

"This is why." Mara removed the cloak from the girl's body, revealing two lightsabers at her belt.

Jaina gasped. "She's a jedi!"

"Maybe." Mara reckoned. "Maybe not. We will find out soon."

Jaina touched the girl's hand, but quickly withdrew. "She's ice cold."

Medic soldiers went to check on the girl. "She needs to be place in the Bacta tank, General." A medic soldier said.

Jaina turned to her master. Mara nodded. "Of course, doctor." She said. "That way she'll heal faster."

The Medic soldiers went to work, while Mara and Jaina left the sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3: Status Report

CHAPTER 3

STATUS REPORT

Mara and Jaina went to the communications room for a meeting with the members of the Jedi High Council.

They stood with the hologram on the table. Four members of the council sat before them, Grand Master Luke Skywalker sat at the middle. To his left, sat Jedi Masters, Shaak Ti, Ferus Olin, and Corran Horn. On his right sat the soldier Jedi Master Kyle Katarn and two guests, Luke's twin sister, Leia and her husband, Han Solo.

"Master Jade, Padawan Solo," Master Luke Skywalker said. "What is your position?"

"We are on our way to Coruscant, Masters." Mara reported. "The criminal, Lak Neonshock is currently in our hands."

"Well done, Master Jade—" Luke started to say.

"Actually, I didn't capture Neonshock." Mara admitted. "Jaina did. My Star fighter was destroyed halfway in pursuit."

Leia and Han exchanged joyful looks. "Great job, Honey." Leia smiled at her daughter. "Your father and I are very proud of you."

Jaina smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, baby girl!" Han beamed.

Jaina's face flushed in embarrassment. "Dad, please don't call me that in front of the council." She pleaded.

"Okay, sorry." Han apologized.

Luke smiled at his niece. "Well done, Padawan Solo." He said.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Jaina bowed.

Mara looked away and had a troubled expression on her face.

"Mara, is everything alright?" Luke asked.

Mara took a deep breath. "There is something else I need to report to you, Masters." She said.

"Very well," Luke considered. "Go on, Master Jade."

Mara and Jaina exchanged nervous looks.

"Master Jade found something." Jaina reported.

"Someone." Mara corrected.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"It's very hard to explain, Masters." Mara admitted. "But I will try."

She told them everything, her Star fighter getting destroyed in pursuit of the criminal. She hit her foot on something that turned out to be a Star fighter from the old Galactic Republic and near it was…

"A young jedi?" Master Corran Horn asked. "How can you be certain, Master Jade?"

"She had two lightsabers at her belt." Mara explained.

"This girl you found maybe a jedi or sith." Master Kyle Katarn pointed out. "You never know."

"She's young." Mara argued. "How can she be a sith?"

"How young?" Master Ferus Olin asked.

"About Jaina's age." Mara shrugged. "Maybe about two or three years older."

"She was frozen when Master Jade found her." Jaina added.

"Frozen?" Master Shaak Ti asked. "Where is she now? How is the girl?"

"In the sickbay." Mara assured them. "She is currently being placed in a Bacta tank and is still unconscious. But her vitals are slowly returning to normal."

There was silence in the council.

Finally, Luke Skywalker spoke up. "Bring her to the Jedi Temple. We will find out more when this young jedi regains consciousness."

"Yes, Master." Mara said as she and Jaina bowed.

"Let us adjourn." Luke said.

And the hologram went off.


	4. Chapter 4: Skeletons in the Closet

CHAPTER 4

SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET

The authorities were waiting at the Jedi Temple's hangar for the criminal, Lak Neonshock. Once Mara Jade's Star cruiser, Andromeda had landed, Neonshock was turned over to the authorities.

Once the authorities were gone, Mara stood in front of the ship's platform with her padawan, Jaina as the council expected. She turned to the Medic soldiers. "Take her to the Halls of Healing."

"Yes, sir." The Medic soldiers placed the Bacta tank in a cart. It was covered in cloth to hide the patient inside the tank. They rolled it off the cruiser.

"Master Jade." Grand Master Skywalker called from the distance. Behind him, the other four Jedi masters of the High Council stood. "Where is this young jedi you told us about?" He asked.

"I've ordered the Medics to take her to the Halls of Healing." Mara replied.

"Then," Luke turned to the others. "To the Halls of Healing we go."

Mara nodded and led the way with Jaina by her side, followed by the members of the council.

The Halls of Healing had no patients in the mean time, except for the new one the Medics had just brought in.

Master Skywalker requested all the medics to give them a moment privately. The medics obliged and left the Halls.

"These were in her possession, when I found her." Mara showed them the lightsabers.

Luke took them and studied. One has regular sized hilt, while the other had a shorter one. He wielded the lightsabers. The regular size glowed in yellowish green energy. While, the shorter one, the Shoto, glowed in yellow energy.

"Well, now we know this girl is not a sith." He confirmed. "Can we see her?" He asked.

Mara turned to her padawan. "Jaina."

Jaina pulled the cloth that concealed the Bacta tank.

It revealed a young female Togruta with a breathing mask and a two piece cloth that covered her chest and her genitals. She was strapped by her shoulders so she wouldn't sink down. And of course, she was unconscious.

As soon as Master Shaak Ti saw the young Togruta, she gasped. "It can't be." She studied the girl in the tank. "It's impossible." She muttered.

"Master Ti?" Master Corran Horn noticed. "You seem to recognize this young jedi. Is it because you are the same kind?" He asked.

"I don't think it's that, Master Horn." Shaak replied. "It's because I knew her."

Shaak approached the Bacta tank and took a closer look. "She had the same face markings." She muttered.

"Perhaps, you've mistaken her for someone else, Master Ti." Master Kyle Katarn assumed.

"Perhaps." Shaak repeated. "But every Togruta has different markings, Master Katarn." She pointed out. "Each one has different from the other."

"Do you know her, Master Ti?" Mara asked.

Shaak took a moment to answer. "Apparently, I do." She finally said. "She was a very dedicated young jedi back in the day. I always had pity on this child. She went through a lot at such a young age."

"What happened to her, Master Ti?" Jaina asked.

"During the events of the Clone war," Shaak explained. "The Jedi Temple Hangar was bombed, killing six Jedi Knights. And after further investigation, she was pointed as the mastermind."

"Was she actually the mastermind?" Corran asked.

"No," Shaak clarified. "She was framed and accused for a crime she didn't commit. She was expelled from the order—"

"What?" Jaina exclaimed. "They expelled her? Didn't the council even bothered to hear her side of the story?"

Shaak sighed. "We are not proud of what we did to her."

"Can you continue, Master?" Kyle asked.

"Anyways, she got turned over to the Galactic Senate." Shaak continued. "As she was about to be charged, her Master walked in, dragging the real mastermind of the bombing. A fellow Jedi Padawan and a friend of hers."

"What happened to her then?" Corran asked.

"She was released from the charges. For taking a burden and facing a criminal case she never committed, she was reinstated back to the order as a Jedi Knight, the youngest ever. But she refused the offer and left the order two years before…before Anakin turned." Shaak explained.

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

Shaak faced Luke. "She was your father's padawan."

"What?" Jaina cried before she could stop herself.

"Yes," Master Ferus Olin spoke up. "I remember her now. During the events of the Clone war, Anakin asked for my help in a mission." Ferus pointed at the Bacta tank. "This young jedi was with him and introduced her as his padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka Tano." Mara repeated the Jedi's name. "Well, at least we know a little of her background. Now we know she's not all bad."

"But why was she on Hoth?" Corran asked. "What was she doing there? And how in the name of the Force did she remain young after all this years?"

"Like I said, Master Horn," Mara reminded him. "She was frozen when I found her."

"So many questions that needed to be answered," Luke said. "But I'm afraid only Ahsoka can answer that. For now, let us give her time to regain her strength. I am leaving her in the care of Master Jade and Master Ti."

No one argued. Mara and Shaak nodded in agreement.

"Let us adjourn." Luke said, and the meeting was over.

The other members of the council left the Halls of Healing, leaving Mara, Shaak and Jaina with Ahsoka in the Bacta tank.


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

CHAPTER 5

AN OLD FRIEND

Mara noticed Jaina looking intently at the Bacta tank. "What is it, Jaina?" She asked.

"I just don't get it, Master." Jaina reassured. "Why would a friend of hers frame her for treason?" She asked.

"The Jedi traitor never mentioned why she framed Ahsoka." Shaak said. "We never found out the answer to that question."

"It must've been hard on her," Jaina glanced at Ahsoka with pity. "Knowing a friend would betray you like that."

"Of course it is, young one." Shaak put her hand on Jaina's shoulder. "But never become desperate enough to trust the untrustworthy."

"What do you mean, Master Ti?" Mara asked. "Did she?"

Shaak nodded. "She was overwhelmed by desperation to prove her innocence that she trusted a former enemy for help."

Jaina turned to Shaak. "Didn't she have that many friends?" She asked.

"Of course she had." Shaak answered. "But before, the Jedi were not allowed to have attachments with anyone." She frowned, as if remembering something. "But she did have one friend I knew, who stood by her even in trial."

"Really?" Jaina asked in disbelief. "They can do that?"

Shaak smiled. "He's a senator, young one." She paused for a moment as if thinking things through. "Which brings me to thought—"

"Wait," Jaina interrupted. "Her friend's a senator?" She asked.

"He was the youngest senator back then" Shaak explained. "He was about her age, that's why they got along well. I believe he's still in the senate."

"He's still in the senate?" Mara asked. "We can ask him to visit," She suggested. "Maybe he can stir her up."

"I've been wondering the same thing, Master Jade." Shaak admitted. "Perhaps, I can visit and tell him the news."

. . .

The next day, Master Shaak Ti visited the Senate Building. She stood in front of the office of Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon.

"I wish to speak with Senator Bonteri," Shaak told the guard. "If you, please."

Meanwhile, Senator Lux Bonteri sat in his office wondering, as he always did, if Ahsoka would ever come back. But when? He knew she would, she promised anyway. And Ahsoka never breaks her promises. He touched the scar on his face, the one that Ahsoka healed. He missed her even more. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound on the door of his office.

"Senator Bonteri," a voice spoke, the guard. "Someone wishes to speak with you. She says she's from the Jedi Temple."

At the words _Jedi Temple_, Lux's eyes widened. "Send her in, please." He said, as he straightened.

The door opened and an old female Togruta walked in, which surprised the senator.

"Master Ti," Lux stood in surprise. "This is a rear honor. What brings you here, Master?"

"I have news, Senator." Shaak told Lux. "It will not be easy to explain, Lux. But we found her."

"I don't understand." Lux said, confused.

Shaak sighed. She went over the large glass windows that overlook Coruscant. "Back then, I always knew that you and former padawan, Ahsoka Tano had something."

Lux kept quiet. Shaak knew she had struck on the truth.

He had a determined expression on his face. "You're saying you found her?" He asked.

"I didn't." Shaak said. "Master Jade did. On Hoth."

"On Hoth?" Lux asked. "What's she doing on Hoth?"

"I was hoping you'd know." Shaak said. "You were the last person she had talked to before she left Coruscant."

"She never told me where she was going." Lux admitted. "But you said, you found her. In that case, I wish to see her, Master."

"Very well." Shaak agreed. "But I must warn you, Lux. For she is young as you last saw her."

"What do you mean?" Lux asked.

Shaak sighed. "There is no easy way to say it," She admitted. "But she was frozen when Master Jade found her. So basically, she remained sixteen by her looks."

Lux frowned. "But that's impossible!" He argued. "Maybe you've mistaken her for Ahsoka."

"The girl was found with a star fighter." Shaak said. "The same star fighter Ahsoka piloted when she left Coruscant. She had two Lightsabers in her belt. And she had the same face markings."

"But all Togrutas have markings." Lux argued again.

"Yes," Shaak agreed. "All Togrutas have markings." Shaak said as a matter of fact. "But each has different markings. None has alike from the other."

Lux paused, as if putting the puzzle pieces together. "I need to speak with her." He pleaded.

"When she wakes up," Shaak said. "Of course, you can."

"What do you mean 'when she wakes up'?" Lux asked.

"She's still unconscious," Shaak reported. "Ever since she was found on Hoth. She's currently placed in a Bacta tank in the Halls of Healing."

"Can I at least see her, Master?" He asked.

"Of course," Shaak replied. "Come by the temple whenever you're free."

. . .

Mara and Jaina were in the Halls of Healing, monitoring the progress regarding Ahsoka's condition.

Jaina was observing the Bacta Tank, when she saw Ahsoka's hands move. "Master!" She called urgently.

"What is it, Jaina?" Mara asked.

Jaina kept her eyes on the Bacta tank. "She's stirring."

They both stared intently at the Bacta tank, watching for more progress, when Master Shaak Ti and Senator Lux Bonteri.

"Master Jade?" Shaak called. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

Mara and Jaina turned to see Shaak Ti with a man dressed formally. "She's stirring." Mara reported.

Shaak's eyes drifted to the Bacta tank. Lux did the same thing, and saw Ahsoka's hands moving. They exchanged surprised looks.

"She must've sensed your presence, Senator." Shaak guessed.

Jaina frowned. "Senator?" She asked, as if she'd misheard.

"Oh, this is the senator friend of Ahsoka I was talking about."Shaak introduced Lux. "Lux Bonteri of Onderon."

"Pleasure meeting you, Senator." Mara said.

"Likewise, Master Jade." Lux replied.

Jaina raised an eyebrow. He looked surprisingly handsome for a guy in his forties. Except for that long white scar on his cheek, that ran down from the bottom of his left eye to his jaw. That was intimidating.

"May I?" Lux asked for permission.

"Of course, Senator." Mara waved her hand toward the Bacta tank.

Lux approached the Bacta tank and observed the Togruta floating inside. Although she had the same markings, Lux wasn't convinced that this girl is actually Ahsoka, until he looked closely.

On the girl's right arm, was a long white scar. The same scar Ahsoka had when she fought Bo-Katan Kryze of the Death Watch in Carlac.

Lux had a moment of realization, he gasped. "It is her." He confirmed.

"What makes you think so, Senator?" Jaina asked suspiciously.

Lux pointed at the Ahsoka's right arm. "That scar." He sighed. "She faced Death Watch terrorists to protect me. It's my fault, I dragged her to Carlac."

"Carlac?" Mara asked. "What happened in Carlac?"

"It's a long story, Masters." Lux said.

"We have time." Shaak suggested and waited.

Lux told them everything what happened in Carlac. And how she helped in fighting for Onderon's freedom. He left out the part about the kisses, which was too personal for him.

"She was the reason I was with the Republic, Masters. And not with Death watch. Basically, she saved me from making a huge mistake. And I owe her for that." Lux concluded.

Mara and Jaina exchanged looks. Like, they were sure that this senator wasn't just a friend to Ahsoka, but something much more.

They heard a _CLUNG _sound from the Bacta tank. They all turned towards it. Ahsoka slightly moved her arms and legs. Her eye markings knitted, and her head tilted.

"Ahsoka." Lux called, his eyes tearing up.

Ahsoka's entire body shuddered. More bubbles formed in the tank.

"She really must've sensed you presence." Mara confirmed. "She's responding."

This time, Lux got closer to the Bacta tank. He reached his hand and touched the glass. "Ahsoka, please," He pleaded. "Wake up."

As soon as he said that, Ahsoka's eyes flew open. Which made Lux stepped back.

"She's awake." Mara said in disbelief. "Get her out of the tank." She told the medics.

She turned to Lux. "How did you do that?"

Lux shook his head. "I don't know, Master." He admitted.

"She sensed you, Lux." Shaak said. "She recognized your presence. She recognized a friend."

The medics got Ahsoka out of the tank and laid her in a hospital bed.

She was awake but barely paying attention to her surroundings. She kept coughing and fluttered her eyes.

"'Soka?" Lux called. "Are you alright?" He said as he rushed to her bedside.

Ahsoka tried to focus on Lux's voice. Everything was blurry, but she saw someone above her with a long white scar on his face.

"Lux?" She called weakly, and then lost consciousness.

"She needs to rest." Shaak insisted. "Let us give her time to do so."


	6. Chapter 6: The Painful Truth

CHAPTER 6

THE PAINFUL TRUTH

Masters Shaak Ti and Mara Jade went to the situation room for a briefing regarding Ahsoka's heath condition. While padawan Jaina Solo, stayed behind the Halls of Healing and continued to monitor Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was now in a hospital bed, she was dressed back in her regular clothes, with a few tubes being attached to her from the vital monitors.

Suddenly, Ahsoka shuddered. Jaina rushed to her bedside. She touched her Ahsoka's arm to calm her down, and when she did, Ahsoka's eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright, shivering.

"Whoa," Jaina held her hands up in surrender. "Calm down." She said in a soothing voice. She brought her arm close to her mouth and spoke through her comlink. "Master? She's awake."

. . .

Mara, who was in a briefing with the Council, heard her comlink beeping. "Master?"

"Excuse me, Masters." Mara turned from the Council. "What is it Jaina?"

"She's awake." The comlink went off.

Mara turned to the seated members. "Masters, she's awake." She reported.

"We must check on her." Shaak suggested.

"Master Ti's right." Corran agreed. "We must find answers."

"With all due respect, Master Horn," Mara argued. "She just woke up. We cannot go straight to the point. She needs time to realize and accept the fact that she woke up in a different time."

"If we need answers, Master Jade," Corran pointed. "So will she. Master Ti said she left the Order. Now, she's awake and is probably gonna ask why is she's back at the temple."

"We cannot be certain about that." Ferus said. "We don't know her side of the story."

"We cannot simply rush things." Mara argued. "We need to make her feel welcome to the Order."

Shaak sighed. "I agree with you, Master Jade. But I know Ahsoka, she will ask questions."

"Everyone has a point." Luke spoke. "We cannot simply rush things, for the girl needs a time acceptance regarding her situation. But, of course, she will be asking questions. We cannot avoid that."

"So, you're saying if she asks where the other Jedi masters are," Mara said. "We simply tell her everyone she knew were killed in Order 66? And that her Master became a sith? You expect her to let it all sink in? Think about it."

"That will be too much painful to know." Kyle summed up.

"It's better telling the truth than a lie," Corran pointed. "Even if it causes pain."

"Her questions will be answered." Luke said. "But in the mean time, we need to hear her story. Put all the missing pieces together. And if she insists on knowing the truth, if she's ready, then we will have another briefing in the situation room."

"I supposed you're right, Master." Mara agreed.

"Now, we have to check on her." Luke suggested. He turned to Shaak Ti and Ferus Olin. "Master Ti, Master Olin, you will have to be the ones who will interact first, since she knew you."

Masters Shaak Ti and Ferus Olin nodded in approval.

"Alright, then." Luke stood. "Master Jade, lead the way." He waved for Mara to lead them.

They all went out of the Situation room and off to the Halls of Healing.

. . .

Ahsoka found herself with a fourteen- year-old girl in padawan clothing with a lightsaber hanging by her belt.

"Who are you?" She asked the girl, and then frowned. "Am I in the Halls of Healing?"

"I'm Jaina Solo," the girl answered. "Jedi padawan to Mara Jade. What's yours?" She asked Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka Tano." She looked around the room.

Jaina waited. She raised an eyebrow.

Ahsoka noticed her. "What?" she asked.

"What's your Jedi rank?" Jaina asked.

"That's none of your concern." She told Jaina. "And I'm not a Jedi anymore, so it doesn't really matter now."

"But only the Jedi carried lightsabers." Jaina pointed. "And had two."

In panic, Ahsoka patted her waist. Her lightsabers were gone. "Where're my lightsabers?"

"Relax," Jaina assured. "There're on the table."

Ahsoka glanced at the bedside table and saw her lightsabers on it. "Anyways, you never answered my question. Why am I in the Halls of Healing?" She asked again.

"Well, obviously," Jaina said, trying to evade the question. "You're being healed." She forced a smile.

"Being healed from what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hypothermia." Jaina said. "You were ice cold when you were found." _Literally_. Though she never said that.

"How did you find me?" Ahsoka asked again.

"I didn't." Jaina said. "Master Jade did."

"Who?"

"Mara Jade." Jaina said. "She's my Master."

"Where is she?" Ahsoka asked as she sat with her feet hanging by the side of the bed.

"She's in a briefing with the Council." Jaina said, as she went back to the monitors. "That's why she asked me to watch over you."

"Well, as her padawan," Ahsoka said. "I would like to extend my thanks for getting me out of that cold wilderness."

Jaina smiled. "It is the duty of a Jedi to help the people in need."

Ahsoka smirked. "I see your Master has taught you well, Jaina." She pulled the tubes attached to her and jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Wait," Jaina rushed to her. "What are you doing? Why did you do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, as if nothing happened.

Jaina pointed to the tubes on the floor.

"Oh, that." Ahsoka glanced at the tubes that were once attached to her. "I don't need those anymore. I'm feeling better."

"The entire Council's gonna kill me." Jaina muttered to herself.

"They won't." Ahsoka promised. "You didn't pull the tubes, I did." She took her lightsabers on the table. "If they're gonna get mad at this, it's not on you. It's on me." She clipped back her lightsabers to her belt.

Just then the door slid open, and six Jedi Masters walked in. They were surprised to see Ahsoka out of bed.

Everyone looked pointedly at Jaina. "Jaina, what—" Mara started to say.

"Masters, I—" Jaina started to say.

"It's not her fault." Ahsoka explained. "I pulled the tubes. Not her."

Everybody was dumbfounded. Until one spoke, "Well, like Master, like Padawan. She's as stubborn as I remembered." Ferus said.

Ahsoka turned to the one who spoke. She glared at him. The man had white hair and beard, with a scar above his left eyebrow. He looked vaguely familiar. Then, she realized she knew this man, only he was older. "Ferus," She recalled. "Ferus Olin."

Ferus smiled. "It's good that you still remember me, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka traced Ferus' scar on her face. "I'd remember that scar anywhere. I was there when it happened."

"Well, then Ahsoka," Shaak spoke. The Togrutan Jedi Master's lekkus and montrals were longer than she remembered. "Since you're back to health, the Council would like a word with you."

"But I'm not even a member of the Order anymore, Master Ti." Ahsoka reasoned. "You expelled me." She reminded them.

"You will need to." Mara agreed with Shaak. "You have much to learn."

Ahsoka frowned. She looked at the other Jedi Masters, hoping more familiar faces, but she was disappointed. She didn't know these people.

"Okay," Ahsoka nodded. "I also do have a lot of questions."

"A briefing will be held at the situation room in an hour." Luke spoke. "For the mean time, Padawan Solo will show you your billet."

"What?" Ahsoka blurted out. "But I'm not staying here. And why in a billet?"

"You are Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, right?" Luke asked.

"It's just Ahsoka Tano, Master, uh" Ahsoka started.

"Skywalker." Luke introduced himself. "Luke Skywalker. You will need to, trust me."

When Luke said his last name, Ahsoka raised her eye markings. _Skywalker_. That was her former Master's last name. She wondered how he was related to Anakin. She was about to ask, when Shaak Ti interrupted. "I will go with them, Master."

"Alright, Master Ti." Luke nodded. "Now that it's settled, I must go. I have other matters to tend to."

Shaak nodded, and then the other Jedi Masters left with Luke on the hall.

"Lead the way, Jaina." Shaak said.

"Right this way, Masters." Jaina said, waving her hand for Ahsoka and Shaak to follow.

"Just call me Ahsoka." Ahsoka insisted.

Jaina led them to the Accommodation Sector, where the youngling nurseries, padawan dormitories, knights' billets, and the chamber of the masters where being housed.

Ahsoka kept quiet along the way. She didn't dare to talk with Shaak Ti and Jaina Solo with her. There're still a lot of things she didn't understand because of that, she was looking forward to this briefing with the Council.

"Here you go, Ahsoka." Jaina stood in the doorway. "This is where you'll be staying, your billet."

Ahsoka stepped forward. She used the Force to push the button and the door slid open. She went inside and looked around. Everything seemed to be furnished.

"I have other things to tend to, Masters." Jaina said as she was about to leave. "Good day." And she left, leaving Shaak Ti on the doorway.

"Company?" Shaak asked.

"Of course, Master." Ahsoka waved for her to come in. Shaak went in the billet and the door closed behind her.

Ahsoka sat on the sofa, looking depressed. She set her lightsabers on the coffee table.

Shaak sat on the chair across the sofa. "You looked troubled, Ahsoka." Shaak noticed. "What's troubling you?" She asked.

"I don't know, Master." Ahsoka said. There're just so many questions in her head.

"I know something's bothering you, Ahsoka." Shaak said, sensing her doubt. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Ahsoka looked at the older Togruta with sad eyes. "I'm so confused right now, Master. I don't know what to do. After I left the Order, I don't know where to go, or who to turn to."

Shaak leaned closer. "Mara found you in Hoth. What were you doing there?" She asked.

"I crashed." Ahsoka explained. "After my trial, I left Coruscant. Not knowing where to go, I drifted into space. My star fighter got hit by an asteroid and crashed on an ice planet. Next thing I knew, I was in the Halls of Healing."

Shaak's eyes widened in realization. _That's why_ she remained young. _That's why_ was clueless about today's society. Ahsoka had been frozen in Hoth for over forty years.

"What in the name of the Force." She muttered.

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Shaak just sighed. She looked at Ahsoka with pity. "Ahsoka, there is no easy way of saying this but after hearing your story, you deserve to know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

Suddenly, Shaak's comlink beeped. Which means the briefing is about to begin. Shaak sighed. "I believe the truth will be revealed in front of the Council. The briefing is about to begin in fifteen minutes, we must go."

They both stood. Ahsoka clipped her lightsabers back to her belt, and they went out the door.

They walked into the Situation room. The other Jedi Masters had already sat in their chairs. Ahsoka stood in the middle of the Council. The Jedi who introduced himself as Luke Skywalker sat at the center. Next to him, was the red- haired female Jedi Master, probably Mara Jade. Jaina's Master, and the one who found her. Shaak Ti sat on the empty seat next to Luke. Next to her, was Ferus Olin. The other two, she didn't recognize.

Ahsoka looked around the room. Where are the others? These are all the members of the Council?

"Where are the others?" Ahsoka blurted out.

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?" Luke asked.

"The other Jedi Masters." Ahsoka said. "Grand Master Yoda should be here. Or Master Windu."

Luke and Shaak exchanged nervous looks.

"The others have… passed on." Shaak said sadly. "Well, some of them did."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"We will answer your questions later." Luke interrupted. "First, we would like to hear your story." He gestured for Ahsoka to begin.

Ahsoka told them everything from when she was found by Plo Koon on Shili; to her training as a youngling; to being assigned as a padawan at age fourteen to 'the chosen one', Anakin Skywalker, went on many missions together; and eventually the bombing of the hangar, which she was framed being the mastermind, resulting to her running away; to her trial; and being reinstated as Jedi Knight back to the Order, but refused and left; and crash landing on Hoth after her star fighter hit an asteroid.

"The next thing I knew," Ahsoka was about to finish. "I was at the Halls of Healing."

The Council exchanged looks. Finally, Luke nodded to Shaak and she stood.

"Ahsoka," Shaak started. "There is no other way of saying this, but…" She paused. "You were frozen for over forty years in Hoth."

"What?!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "But that's impossible! I… I…" She never finished her sentence. She blinked back tears. She looked lost, miserable, and in pain.

"But you are proof." Mara spoke. "I found you there, next to your star fighter. You were frozen. I had to put you in a Bacta tank to get you back to health."

Ahsoka sighed. "You should've left me there, Master Jade." She said sadly. "Knowing there's nothing to return to."

"But you're here." Luke said. "There are no accidents. These things are meant to happen. It is the way of the galaxy and the way of the Force."

Ahsoka took all that in silence. After a few minutes of deafening silence, she spoke. "So, what happened when I was out of commission?"

"A lot has happened when you left the Order, Ahsoka." Shaak said.

Ahsoka waited. "What happened?" she asked.

"Two years after you left," Shaak recalled. "There had been an all out war between the Republic and the CIS. And we found the sith lord ruling the CIS."

"Dooku?" Ahsoka claimed.

Shaak shook her head. "It wasn't Dooku. He was merely taking orders from another sith lord, making him only an apprentice. Darth Sidious was Palpatine."

"The chancellor?" Ahsoka said in bewilderment.

"Apparently, yes." Shaak said. "And it was your Master who found out."

"Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"Master Windu together with four other members of the Council made a warrant of arrest to Palpatine for treason." Shaak continued. "He revealed himself as Sidious and killed all five of them. And he corrupted Anakin to the dark side. He became Darth Vader."

"No," Ahsoka argued. "My Master would never join the dark side. He's the chosen one, he's suppose to bring balance to the Force."

"But he did," Shaak argued. "To save his wife, Senator Amidala, from dying at childbirth."

"Padme's his wife?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "I can't believe Anakin forgot mention that."

"The Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments before. No one else knew until she gave birth. Only Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, and grand master Yoda knew. On the same rotation, Palpatine executed Order 66 to all the clones." Shaak explained. "And renamed the Republic as the Galactic Empire."

"Order 66?" Ahsoka recalled. "To terminate all Jedi who were allied to the Republic.

"It was also called The Great Jedi Purge. Almost all the Jedi were killed." Shaak continued. "The ones who survived went into hiding."

"But Padme is Anakin's wife?" Ahsoka said, still couldn't get over the fact. "And they had a child?"

"Children." Luke corrected. "She carried twins, my sister and I."

Ahsoka turned to Luke. "You're Anakin's son?"

Luke nodded. "After our mother gave birth to us, she died shortly." He explained. "Master Yoda suggested that our existence must be clouded from our father, so we were raised secretly and separately. My sister Leia was raised by Bail Organa."

"The senator of Alderaan." Ahsoka remembered.

"Yes," Luke continued. "While, I was raised in Tatooine with my aunt and uncle. With Ben watching me closely."

"Ben?" Ahsoka asked.

"Obi- Wan Kenobi." Shaak Ti said. "As I said earlier, the ones who survived hid."

"How did you survived, Master Ti?" Ahsoka asked.

The other Jedi Masters turned to her. Apparently, they don't know her story.

Shaak sighed. "I was in Kamino when the order was executed. All Jedi were targeted, from younglings to masters. My own squad of clones turned against me, I had to defend myself and simply fled. The others weren't so lucky. I hid on Felucia, but Vader found me. He sent his apprentice Galen Marek also known as Starkiller to kill the last of the Jedi. When we fought, I jumped into a Sarlacc pit, and he assumed I committed suicide. When he left, I jumped back out and vowed to never use my lightsaber ever again."

"Who else survived the purge, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I only knew two active members." Shaak said. "Master Kenobi and Grand Master Yoda."

"Where are they now?" Ahsoka asked.

"They have passed on." Shaak said.

Ahsoka looked down. She was silent for a count of ten. "Going back, master," she said. "The Galactic Empire?"

"After the CIS fell and the Republic won the war," Shaak explained. "Palpatine declared himself as the first Emperor of the new Galactic Empire, of course with Darth Vader by his side."

"But what happened to the Star systems under the CIS?" Ahsoka asked.

"They had no choice but to join the Empire." Luke took the story from there. "But of course not everyone is in favor of the Empire, thus, the formation of the Great Alliance to Restore the Republic."

Luke continued, telling them on their attempts to overthrow the Empire by destroying the Death Star. How he was led to the droids R2- D2 and C-3PO and eventually to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As Luke mentioned the droids, Ahsoka smiled. "Those two are inseparable and they always argue."

Luke smirked. "You have no idea."

He continued on how he found out that Darth Vader was his father and that he had a twin sister. How Darth Vader turned back to the light side, thus bringing balance to the Force; and how the Alliance gained victory over the Empire after the Battle of Endor. How a new Galactic Republic was established after the fall of the Empire.

"A lot of things can change in forty years." Ahsoka concluded. "But what happened to the senators of the Republic after it became the Empire?" She asked.

"None of the senators were harmed," Luke said. "Well, except Leia. The Empire destroyed Alderaan because she was caught secretly serving the Alliance."

"Destroy a planet?" Ahsoka asked, astonished. "How?"

"The Death Star." Luke said. "It had super lasers that destroyed a planet in a matter of seconds."

"However, some of the senators who served the New Republic Senate go way back to the old republic." Shaak confirmed.

Ahsoka thought it through. Maybe Lux is still in the Senate. Probably, the only friend she had left. She was sure she had sensed his presence in the Halls of Healing when she was in the Bacta tank.

"By the way, Ahsoka," Luke said. "Someone would like to have a word with you." He closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: The Legacy

CHAPTER 7

THE LEGACY

Two glowing figures shimmered into existence behind Luke and Shaak. Force Ghosts. They were both old. The one behind Luke has white hair and a long beard, while the one behind Shaak had a burned face.

The one with the burned face spoke first. "Hello, Snips." He smiled.

There was only one person who called her 'Snips'. "Skyguy!" She squealed. She looked closer. He had the same scar on his right eye. Looking at his burned face, she frowned. "What happened to your face?" She asked, teasingly.

Anakin smirked. "Well, you're still as snippy as I remembered, and quite good with words too."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I've learned from the best."

"Well, I think it's good to see some things never change." The man with the white hair said. "We have always believed in you, Ahsoka, ever since our first mission together."

With the way he spoke, Ahsoka also recognized him. "Master Kenobi."

He nodded in recognition.

"I knew I have sensed something great in you, Little 'Soka." Another one shimmered beside Anakin.

Ahsoka smiled. "Master Plo."

She couldn't tell if he was smiling, since he had a mask on. But he probably is.

"A precocious and a very dedicated Jedi knight," Another one shimmered beside Obi- Wan Kenobi, a Cerean male. "The Council couldn't ask for more."

"Master Mundi." Ahsoka said, and he smiled as she recognized him.

"Attachments," another one appeared beside Ki-Adi Mundi. A Nautolan male. "Forbidden to a Jedi and considered as a weakness."

"Master Fisto." Ahsoka said in surprised, she was never close to Kit Fisto, but here he was.

"And yet that weakness to all," Another one appeared beside Kit Fisto, this time a woman. A blue-skinned Twi'lek. "Is actually your strength. By that, you are special in many ways, Ahsoka."

"Master Secura." Ahsoka smiled. Besides Shaak Ti, she had also looked up to her for help.

"And even though you tend to break the rules," Another one shimmered beside Plo Koon. A Miralian woman. "Like your Master. But you do it not just for your own benefit, but for the benefit and for the good of the many."

"Master Luminara." Ahsoka smirked, she never expected her to appear, ever since what happened to Bariss.

"But your selfless nature is indeed your greatest strength." Another one appeared beside Luminara Unduli. "Your master has taught you well. We are ever sorry we doubted you."

"It's okay, Master Windu." Ahsoka said. She was surprised. He rarely apologizes for anything. "I don't blame you."

Another on appeared between Obi-Wan and Anakin. He was tiny and very old.

"Master Yoda." Ahsoka said in recognition.

"No accidents, there are, Ahsoka. The way of the Force, it is. A big part to play, you must have. Back into the Order, you must go." Master Yoda said. He was smiling. "Our legacy, you are."

Yoda nodded to Luke, and he nodded back. Luke stood and ignited his lightsaber up before her.

Shaak and the others did the same. Ahsoka realized she was once again being knighted. She knelt on knee and bowed her head.

"Arise, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." Luke said.

Ahsoka stood, and the Jedi masters turned down their lightsabers.

"Welcome to the New Order, Master Tano." Luke smiled at her.

Ahsoka smiled, as the Council sat back to their seats. She had never felt at home before than she had now. "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"I've always been proud of you, Snips." Anakin spoke. "Keep surprising people."

"Congratulations, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. "You've earned it."

"Thank you, Masters." Ahsoka smiled at them.

The Force Ghosts smiled at her and then disappeared into existence.

The situation room was empty again if it wasn't for the Council.

"Ahsoka, tomorrow," Luke spoke. "I would like you to have a brief orientation with Master Mara Jade." He gestured to the red- haired woman beside him. "Afterwards, training in the Sparring Arena with Battle master Kyle Katarn." He waved his hand to the man beside Ferus Olin.

Masters Mara Jade and Kyle Katarn nodded.

"Wait," Ahsoka interrupted. "Is this your way of saying that I lost my skill for being frozen in forty years?" she asked.

The other masters considered this. They turned to Luke, who simply shook his head. "No," He said. "I would just like to see how strong and precocious you are, as what the past masters had said."

"Oh, okay." Ahsoka agreed. "I'll be there."

"The Council would continue to watch over you progress." Luke said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let us adjourn." Luke said, and the briefing was over.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections of the Past

CHAPTER 8

REFLECTIONS OF THE PAST

As Ahsoka slept in her billet, she had strange dreams. Strange, not to the extent that it was unexplainable or disturbing, but strange because it already happened. And it wasn't technically dreams, they were memories of the past, stirring in her head. And of course, it had to be about Lux.

Her dreams were fast paced. The first one, she was riding a transport with Padme to Raxus Prime, the capital of the Separatists. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Padme's friend, Mina Bonteri, a separatist Senator. The senator had a son, who's about her age, Lux Bonteri. At first meeting, he offered to carry their luggage. But she frisked hers, letting him know that she can handle it. She glared at him simply because he was a separatist. But when they got to talk, they realized that they weren't so different, and she found a new friend.

Then the dream shifted. She was in a place covered in snow with trees nearby. Carlac. Lux was there, and they were arguing. Just then, a couple of Death Watch terrorists encircled them and they were taken to the Death Watch camp. Inside a tent, they argued again, and without warning Lux grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It was simply to shut her up from her protests, but after that, something struck her bond with him. The next series of events involves struggling and fighting against the Death Watch. As they escaped, she got wounded on her right arm leaving a long scar after a terrorist struck her blade. Onboard the ship, Lux insisted on bandaging it, but she refused. Which lead them to another argument, but eventually Ahsoka let him bandage her wound. A few minutes later, he left in an escape pod.

The dream shifted again. She was on planet Onderon with the rebels, with Lux. He came back from a scouting mission with his left cheek bleeding. Ahsoka used the Force to heal the pain, but left a long scar on his face. Then, there was a battle in the highlands and Steela had fallen off a cliff. She was given a funeral on the palace. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi went there to fetch her and to ensure Onderon's freedom from the CIS. After a meal from the King Dendup's palace, Lux pulled her and brought her to a balcony overlooking the city of Iziz. They talked for a few minutes about their confused feelings about each other. Ahsoka held up her hand for him to shake stating their friendship. Lux looked disappointed, but shook her hand anyway and then hugged her. She patted his back and wished him luck on being Onderon's new senator. When they pulled apart, Lux grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. At first she seemed fazed, but eventually kissed him back. They shared their first real kiss. Her hands went to his neck and up to his hair. Lux's hands were on her hips and eventually he started rubbing her back. Lux pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. She didn't hesitate, and returned the same deep kiss to him. Apparently, they heard footsteps echoing on the hallway, so they had to pull away. Her master was gesturing her that they were leaving.

It shifted again. This time it was when she got captured by Hondo Ohnaka while acting as chaperon to a group of younglings. She was bounded by her wrists and was taken to the pirates' stronghold. A few minutes later, the pirates dragged in another prisoner. Lux. They had a little talk with Hondo before they were taken outside. And was surprised to see the younglings disguised as circus performers to rescue her. As the pirates were busy watching the show, Lux, again, made an effort to talk about their feelings towards each other, and eventually kissed again.

The dream shifted again, and this time a lot slower. She could make out the sounds. She was in the mooring tower in the temple with seven Jedi masters. She knew this one, it was after her trial.

_"__I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "About everything."_

_ "__You have our most humble apologies, Little 'Soka." Master Plo said. "The council was wrong to accuse you."_

_ "__You have shown such great strength and resilience in you struggle to prove your innocence." Master Tiin said. _

_ "__This is a true sign of a Jedi knight." Master Mundi agreed._

_ "__This is actually your great trial." Master Windu said. "Now we see that."_

_As he spoke, Ahsoka couldn't help but frown at his words._

_ "__We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways," Master Windu continued. "And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."_

_ "__Back into the Order, you may come." Master Yoda said._

_Each of the Jedi in the room ignited their lightsabers. She realized she was being knighted. Master Plo Koon gestured for her to kneel. She had no choice but to do so and bowed her head._

_ "__Arise, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." Master Windu said._

_Ahsoka stood, and the Jedi masters turned down their lightsabers. Ahsoka looked uncertain._

_ "__They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Her master spoke up. He turned and pulled out her padawan braid from his pocket and offered it to her. "I'm asking you back."_

_She glanced at her padawan braid. She smiled at him. Anakin was expecting her to accept it. She was about to touch it, and she hesitated. She simply closed Anakin's hand around the padawan braid._

_She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Master," She said. "But I'm not coming back."_

_She turned her back on the Council and calmly walked out of the room. She was walking out of the temple when a voice called._

_ "__Ahsoka, wait!" It was Anakin's voice. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you."_

_She stopped at her tracks and turned to face him. He was running towards her._

_ "__Why are you doing this?" He said, panting. "You were knighted. You're the youngest to be given that rank." He reminded her._

_ "__The Council didn't trust me," She said. "So how can I trust myself in going back?" She looked away._

_ "__What about me?" Anakin said. "I believed in you. I stood by you." He said in a controlled voice._

_Ahsoka faced him. "I know you believed in me, Anakin. And I'm grateful for that." She said. "But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer." She looked away from him. "Not now."_

_ "__The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake."_

_ "__Maybe." Ahsoka faced him again. "But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council," She turned her back on him. "And without you."_

_Anakin sighed. "I understand, more than you realized." He said. "I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

_ "__I know." She said, without facing him._

_She walked her way to the stairs, Anakin watched her go._

_A tear raced past her cheek as she went down the stairs._

_As she continued her way down, she heard another voice calling her name._

_ "__Ahsoka!" It was Lux's voice. "Ahsoka, wait!" She kept walking._

_Someone grabbed her hand. When she turned, it was Lux._

_ "__Lux," She said. "You're supposed to be at the trial."_

_ "__I know," Lux said. He looked worried. "I simply had to check on you." He gestured up the stairs. "Are you alright? I came across Master Skywalker, and he told me you left the Order. Is that true?" He asked._

_Ahsoka looked away. "I'm fine, Lux. It's just that, they never trusted me." She croaked. "How can I go back?" Her toned was in question._

_ "__But where will you go?" He asked, facing her._

_ "__I don't know." She admitted. "I just… I just needed some time to think." She said._

_ "__You want me to come with you?" He offered._

_Ahsoka faced him and smiled. "As much as I wanted you to," She admitted. "But you're needed here. You're a senator. The people of Onderon need you."_

_Lux shook his head. "But you're also needed here, Ahsoka. The Republic needs you. The Order needs you. I need you."_

_Ahsoka looked down. "Lux, you have to understand." She said. "I just needed some time away from all this."_

_Lux nodded. "You'll be back, right?" he asked hopefully._

_Ahsoka faced him. A little smile played across her face. She touched the white scar on his face. "Of course, I will. In time." She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Lux pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. For a moment, nothing else mattered._

_When they finally pulled apart, Ahsoka said. "I promise."_

_Lux touched the scar on her arm. "I'll be waiting for you, Ahsoka." He promised._

_She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, before descending down the steps, as Lux watched her go. _

Ahsoka sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. She dreamed about Lux. She hugged her knees and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Lux…" Ahsoka said to herself. "I'm sorry. I broke my promise." She sobbed.

It was still early in the morning. She went to the refresher and freshened up. She put on her regular Jedi outfit, and clipped her lightsabers to her belt.

A beeping sound came from the door. The Council must've sent someone to check on her.

"Enter." She said. The door slid open, revealing a young girl and boy, with padawan clothing, and a lightsabers at their sides.

"Jaina," Ahsoka recognized her from the Halls of Healing yesterday. "And, who are you?" She asked the young boy, whose facial features looked exactly like Jaina's.

"My apologies, Master Tano." The boy said. "I'm Jacen Solo, padawan to Luke Skywalker. And Jaina's twin brother."

"Oh," Ahsoka nodded in understanding. "That explains a lot. By the way, just call me Ahsoka." She told him.

"But—" Jaina started to say.

Ahsoka raised her hand. "What did I told you yesterday?" She crossed her arms to remind her, raising her eye markings.

"Alright, I'm sorry, _Ahsoka_." Jaina apologized. "Master Skywalker sent us to tell you that Master Jade is waiting in the Refectory for your orientation." She said.

Ahsoka nodded. She frowned. "Wait, Master Jade wants to give me an orientation over breakfast?" she asked.

"Well," Jacen shrugged. "Something like that."

"Okay, then." Ahsoka said. "Shall we?"

Jacen and Jaina made way for her through the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Orientation with the Solos

CHAPTER 9

ORIENTATION WITH THE SOLOS

Jaina and Jacen walked beside Ahsoka like escorts, Jacen at her right and Jaina on her left. People watched and whispered as they passed by. Ahsoka kept a straight face, she couldn't blame them. Seeing a sixteen- year- old Jedi Knight, escorted by two padawans was very unusual.

The Solo twins led her to the Refectory, where the Jedi eat their meals. Mara Jade was waiting for them.

"Ahsoka," The red- haired Jedi Master said. "I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Mara Jade- Skywalker."

Ahsoka blinked. "I'm sorry, what now?" She asked.

Jaina and Jacen exchanged confused looks.

Mara sighed. "I believe we have a lot to discuss." She gestured to the table with food already served behind her. "Let's say, over breakfast."

"Okay." Ahsoka said in an uneasy tone and sat on the bench. Mara joined her.

Jaina and Jacen were about to leave, when Mara asked them to join in. Jacen eyed his sister, shrugged and sat on the bench without hesitation. Jaina sighed, rolled her eyes over her brother's annoyance and sat beside him.

"Help yourselves." Mara said.

Jacen was about to grab a piece of bread, when Jaina slapped his hand and glared at him.

"What?" Jacen asked his sister. "Aunt Mara said to help ourselves. I'm hungry." He said as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"Aunt Mara?" Ahsoka turned to the twins curiously.

Jacen was too busy eating to notice. Jaina looked down, grabbed a piece of bread and chuckled down.

Ahsoka turned to Mara, looking for answers.

"Ahsoka, a lot has changed in the Jedi Order since it was restored." Mara explained.

Mara explained that Luke abolished the law that forbids a Jedi to have attachments. She explained that all members of the Council were married, except Master Ti. And that she is married to Luke, which made Ahsoka nearly choke out the steak she was eating. Mara continued to orient Ahsoka about the new code of the New Jedi Order as they ate.

. . .

Meanwhile in a nearby table, the friends of Jacen and Jaina, Raynar Thul and Lowbacca had their breakfast. Tenel Ka Djo walked in on them. "Have you guys seen Jaina and Jacen anywhere? Because—" She was interrupted by Lowbacca.

The Wookie Lowbacca pointed towards a table not far from theirs. Jacen and Jaina was eating breakfast with Master Mara Jade and a Togruta.

When she saw the Togruta, Tenel's jaws dropped. "No way!" She cursed. "So it's true."

"That a Jedi Knight from the time of the Clone war had returned?" Raynar guessed. "Yep, and you thought Jaina was joking." He teased.

"_She's not just any Jedi Knight_." Lowbacca said.

"What do you mean; she's not just any Jedi Knight?" Raynar asked.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Tenel said in disbelief. "It's Ahsoka Tano—"

Raynar nearly choked out his sandwich. "Did you say Ahsoka Tano?" Raynar asked. "_The_ Ahsoka Tano? Padawan to the Chosen one?"

"_Finally, he gets it!_" Lowbacca said. "_You walk pass her every day in the Great Hall_."

"Very funny, Lowie." Raynar grumbled.

Just then Jacen and Jaina walked toward their table with Ahsoka. "Hey, guys." Jaina greeted. They were dumbfounded when they saw Ahsoka.

"Oh, this is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." Jacen introduced her to them.

Ahsoka smiled in welcome. Jaina continued, "These are our friends, Tenel Ka Djo, Raynar Thul, and Lowbacca."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." Ahsoka said.

"It's a huge honor meeting you, Master Tano." Tenel bowed.

"Please, just call me Ahsoka." Ahsoka insisted, as the three of them sat at their table. "It feels awkward kids close to my age calling me 'master'. That is just weird." She reasoned.

"Really?" Raynar asked.

"You have no idea." Ahsoka admitted.

"That's not how Jaden sees it." Tenel said.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Jaden Korr," Jaina shook her head in disgust. "Him and his big head."

"He used to be Master Katarn's padawan. He insists on us calling him 'master'," Jacen explained. "Just because he was knighted about a week ago. He was extremely proud of himself because he's the second Jedi to be knighted at age sixteen."

"And head grew even bigger after that." Tenel added.

"_And getting bigger_." Lowbacca jumped in.

They all laughed. _It sure is nice be a teenager and forget you're a Jedi once in a while_, Ahsoka thought.

"You're the first, right Ahsoka?" Jaina asked.

"How did you know that?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"It's pretty much in the Great Hall." Tenel explained.

"I'm in the Great Hall?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

Everyone nodded. "Every Jedi is," Tenel explained. "From the Knights to Masters."

"Anyway," Ahsoka said. "I would to meet this Jaden Korr. Try to see if his head really is big. Metaphorically speaking."

"Trust me, Master. I mean, Ahsoka," Raynar said. "If you do, you'd wish you hadn't."

They all laughed again, when Jacen, Jaina, and Ahsoka's comlink beeped.

"It seems the Council wants us in the Sparring Arena." Jaina said as she stood. "See you later, guys."

"Bye." Ahsoka waved her hand, as she Jacen and Jaina walked toward the Sparring Arena.


	10. Chapter 10: Sparring Combat

CHAPTER 10

SPARRING COMBAT PRACTICE

As Ahsoka, Jacen, and Jaina arrived in the Sparring Arena, Master Kyle Katarn was waiting for them.

"You're late." Master Katarn scolded.

"Sorry, Master." Ahsoka apologized. "I—"

Kyle raised his hand. Ahsoka could sense the annoyance in Jacen and Jaina's faces.

"Nevertheless, Knight Tano." He said. "The Council is here to observe your lightsaber sparring skills."

He turned to Jaina and Jacen. "Padawan Jacen and Jaina Solo, you're both assigned to oppose her."

"But—" Jacen started to protest.

"The Council insisted." Kyle interrupted. "Now, let us be clear. I don't want accidents happening in this match, _again_." He glared pointedly at Jacen. "Are we clear, padawan Solo?" He asked.

Jacen looked down. "Yes, Master."

"Um, what does he mean, 'again'?" Ahsoka whispered to Jaina.

"One time during a sparring match," Jaina explained quietly. "Jacen accidentally cut off Tenel's hand."

"What?" Ahsoka asked as if she'd misheard.

"Yeah," Jaina said. "It happened."

Kyle Katarn made them go to the center of the arena. Once the three of them were at the center of the arena, they could see the members of the Council on the Head box, observing.

Ahsoka stood at the center. Jacen took his position at one end of the arena, Jaina was at the other end. Kyle Katarn stood below the Council.

"The main goal in this Sparring match," Kyle announced. "Is to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. Now, begin!" He called.

Jacen and Jaina activated their lightsabers and charged. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and in reverse grip, block their strike just in time.

"I swear if you cut my hand off—" Ahsoka told Jacen as she blocked their strike.

"Don't worry," Jacen promised. "I'll be careful."

She returned their strike. Jaina jabbed first and she easily blocked her strike. Jacen was aiming for her feet, but jumped out of the way and kicked him in the chest sending him a few yards away. She turned to Jaina. Ahsoka slashed and stroked her lightsabers and almost disarmed Jaina, when Jacen flew out of nowhere and attempted an overhead strike which she easily blocked with her Shoto saber.

Suddenly, the ground shook and they began to rise twenty five feet from the floor. Rounded platforms rose from the arena floor, about three feet in diameter.

"This time, you can use the Force to your own advantage." Kyle ordered. "Only to your own advantage!"

Jacen ran beside his sister and together they jumped and did an overhead strike. Ahsoka parried their strike with her lightsabers, did a back flip somersault and landed on another platform.

As Ahsoka, Jacen and Jaina sparred; a boy about sixteen entered the arena and stood beside Master Katarn.

"Oh, great," Jacen grumbled quietly as he parried a strike. "He's here."

"Who?" Ahsoka asked as she jumped to avoid Jaina's blade.

"His Bigheadedness," Jaina muttered. "Jaden Korr." She nearly stumbled off the platform.

"I'll start hating him later after I disarm you." Ahsoka said, as she sidestepped.

"Not if we disarm you first," Jaina said. "_Master_." She teased as she slashed at Ahsoka's side.

Ahsoka parried her strike. "Don't call me that!" And with that, she thrust harder. Jaina barely parried her strikes. Jacen was trying to distract her by jabbing at her blind side which she parried with her Shoto saber. She kicked him again and he landed farther. She somersaulted forward and landed behind Jaina.

"You're mine." Ahsoka noted as she clipped her Shoto back to her belt. She trust and jabbed at her repeatedly. Jaina nearly fell from the platform. She made her thrust faster making it almost impossible to block, that's when Jaina lost her footing and she stumbled, losing her grip on her lightsaber as it fell to the floor.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber as she helped Jaina up. "Thanks." She said.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt Jacen's presence behind as he tried another attempt to do an overhead strike. She activated her lightsaber and parried his strike.

"Not bad." Ahsoka said as their lightsabers met.

Jaina grabbed her lightsaber with the Force, stood at a platform at the edge of the arena and watched Ahsoka and Jacen in sparring combat.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Jacen exchanged thrusts and parries.

Jacen jabbed, but Ahsoka parried his attack, did a back flip and landed a few yards away, letting him come after her.

Finally, Jacen made his mistake. He tried to jab her stomach, and Ahsoka parried, locked her saber hilt in his and twisted. Jacen dropped his lightsaber.

Ahsoka momentarily pointed her lightsaber at Jacen, and then she smirked, put it down and clipped it back to her belt.

The platforms descended back down.

"Very well played, Knight Tano," Kyle commented, as she, Jacen and Jaina walked toward his direction. "Padawans Solo."

"Thank you, Master Katarn." Ahsoka bowed, so did Jacen and Jaina.

"However, you sparred with padawans." Kyle said. "We also need to see you battle your own size."

Ahsoka frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Knight Korr." Kyle turned to Jaden Korr, who was standing a few steps behind him.

"Master?" Jaden straightened.

"This time," Kyle continued. "You're going to oppose her."

At first, Jaden was stunned. Then he nodded and walked over to Ahsoka. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll go easy on you." He winked and walked towards the center of the arena.

Ahsoka glared at his direction. She was starting to dislike him. Jaina leaned over. "Destroy him." She whispered.

"For the sake of our sanity," Jacen agreed. "Please."

Ahsoka gave the Solos a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, I got this." She promised and then walked to the center.

The platforms rose from the arena floor again. Only this time, the heights were uneven. Some are higher than others.

"Disarm your opponent." Kyle instructed.

Jaden wielded his lightsaber. It glowed with green energy. Ahsoka did the same, and held her lightsaber in reverse shin grip.

Their lightsabers met in midair. Jaden sliced sideways, Ahsoka leaped back and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and landed down in another platform. Ahsoka leaped from her a higher platform and was about sliced downward, but Jaden parried her attack and kicked her in the abdomen. She flew backward and landed on another platform.

Jaden got up, jumped and lashed out while Ahsoka was still down. But she was unbelievably fast. She dodged, parried his attacks and stood back up.

"Wow," Jaden said, as he parried an attack. "For a girl, you're unbelievably fast."

"Believe it!" Ahsoka said, as she slashed.

"Well," Jaden said, as he nearly avoided the lightsaber from cutting off his arm. "I doubt you could even manage to disarm me, Sweetheart."

That comment made Ahsoka angry, he could just seriously finish him off, and all their problems will be over. She can sense Jacen and Jaina's thoughts saying, _Come on, come on! Destroy him! _

Ahsoka kicked him in the chest so hard, that his lightsaber got knocked off his hand and flew nearly at the edge of the arena. Ahsoka then leaped from her platform, got hold of Jaden's lightsaber with the use of the Force, and landed on top of him with both lightsabers wielded and pointed to his neck.

Ahsoka laughed easily. "You were saying?" She asked innocently.

Jaden stiffened. He was very aware of the lightsabers at his throat.

In the distance, Kyle Katarn clapped his hands. "Well done, Knight Tano."

"I gotta admit," Jaden said, as he was careful not to move. "You're good. Actually, better than I expected, Sweetheart." He admitted.

Ahsoka got off him, deactivated the lightsabers and helped him stand. "Don't call me Sweetheart." She grumbled as she hit his lightsaber hilt at his chest hard, and walked towards Master Katarn.

The Council, who was observing above the arena, kept nodding their heads.

"Knight Tano," Kyle Katarn spoke up. "You have displayed precocious lightsaber sparring techniques. The reverse shien technique is difficult to master and yet you've managed it. It is most impressive."

"Your master has taught you well." Luke complimented.

"You will resume with a briefing tomorrow." Shaak said. "You have the rest of the afternoon off."

"Thank you, Masters." Ahsoka bowed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Energy

CHAPTER 11

THE DARK ENERGY

After the sparring match, Jacen and Jaina Solo were beaming at her. "You were great!" Jaina said as they walked through the hallways. "So that's the reverse shien."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. "You weren't so bad yourselves."

"So, what did you think of Jaden Korr?" Jacen asked.

Ahsoka made a sour face. "Don't even go there. By just looking at him, you can already smell his bigheadedness."

"Hey!" A voice called. "Hey, Sweetheart, wait up!"

All three of them turned. They were mesmerized to see Jaden Korr coming up to them.

"Oh, great." Jacen mumbled. "What does he want now?"

"Who knows?" Jaina replied. "Just try to be nice."

"Hey," Jaden said as he caught up to them, he faced Ahsoka. "I just had to say, you are good."

"Uh, thanks." Ahsoka said.

The Solo twins rolled their eyes. "We have other things to tend to." Jaina said.

They turned to Ahsoka. "Good day, Master Tano," then reluctantly to Jaden. "Jaden." And hurriedly walked away.

Jaden looked thoroughly offended, Ahsoka couldn't help but snicker. "You weren't so bad yourself. So, how can I help you?"

"I haven't really introduced myself." Jaden said. "I'm Jaden Korr, Jedi Knight to the New Jedi Order. In fact, I'm the second to be knighted at age sixteen. I reckon you were the third."

Ahsoka chuckled. She couldn't believe he was so boastful. He really had no idea who he was talking to. "Not really, no."

"But Master Katarn referred to you as a Knight. So did the other members of the Council."

"So they did." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What's it to you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Someday soon, I'll be in the Great Hall next to all Jedi who were legends back in the day."

"Okay," Ahsoka managed. "Good luck with that." She said, as she started to walk away.

"Wait," Jaden called. "I didn't get your name."

Ahsoka laughed. "You don't need to, Jaden. You already know me."

Jaden frowned. "I don't understand."

Ahsoka patted his arm. "You pass the Great Hall every day, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Jaden answered, scratching his head.

"Then, you know me." Ahsoka confirmed. "After all, you are second to me."

She said as she continued walking, leaving Jaden wondering.

Ahsoka made her way across the temple, which was pretty much in the same way when she left the Order forty years ago. But according to Master Ti, the temple was sacked, attacked and every Jedi, from younglings, padawans, knights and masters, were massacred during the clone war. It was in ruins, until it was restored after the fall of the Galactic Empire.

She made her way to the meditation garden. Back then, she used to go there to think, and to free herself from the ongoing war.

She sat on the green grass under the large tree in the garden. On the far left, near the east mooring tower, she could see Ferus Olin giving lightsaber sparring lessons to a small group of younglings.

She remembered her youngling friends, Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi, and Byph. They'd rescued her from a pirate horde in Florrum, and they were among the bravest she'd ever met.

She closed her eyes and meditated. She cleared her mind from everything around her. She can sense a few Jedi gawking at her, whispering, _how did she do that? How is she floating in mid air? _ Wait, float in mid air? What are these people talking about? She put her open palm down to touch the ground. She felt nothing.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sensed something familiar close by. She frowned, the presence was similar to her former master, Anakin Skywalker. Though it is very faint, she was sure it was the same energy, kind of disturbing and… dark. Shaak Ti mentioned how Anakin fell to the dark side. Is it possible that this Jedi will fall to the dark side of the Force the same way Anakin did?

As the presence got closer, she lost concentration and fell butt-first to the ground. She really was floating in mid air.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Tano." Jacen Solo apologized.

"Jacen?" Ahsoka said, as she realized the Jedi with the dark energy was him. "That was you?" She muttered.

"Uhm—" Jacen started to say, but Ahsoka glared at him making him look down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jacen." Ahsoka said. "It's just I sensed something in you. Something… dark."

"Anyway," Jacen said, obviously evading the topic. "Master Shaak Ti requested your presence at the communication center."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She didn't say."

"Okay." She nodded.

Jacen looked at her curiously. "How did you do that, by the way?" He asked.

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked.

"You were floated while meditating, how'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't keep Master Ti waiting." Jacen said.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said and went back into the temple.


	12. Chapter 12: A Promise Kept

CHAPTER 12

A PROMISE KEPT

After meditating in the garden, and sensing a disturbing dark energy within Jacen Solo, she walked towards the communication center.

As she walked, she thought about the catching ups she had to do. Besides catching up with the New Jedi Order, she thought about Lux. She remembered her promise to him that she would come back, but she didn't realized that she'd be frozen in forty years.

After what happened to Bariss, after she betrayed her and framed her for treason. She still couldn't believe Bariss did it after all they've been through. And after all that, it left Lux. He was the only real friend she'd ever had. Lux never left her side. He even stood by her in her trial.

She remembered him very well, his messy brown hair, his startling gray eyes, that long scar on his face, the way he kissed her to calm her down. Well, not really, he often stole kisses from her. They had never been together, since it was forbidden. The Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments, especially not with a senator. But their friendship seemed to be going in that stage. She was so deep in thought that she almost walked past the communication center, it made her jumped back to reality.

Ahsoka pushed her thoughts aside, straightened up and entered the communication center.

The door slid open. She saw the fellow Togrutan Jedi Master receiving transmissions.

"Master Ti," She addressed. She stood before the older Jedi. "You called for me?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, Ahsoka," Shaak answered. "Actually, I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Shaak said as she walked out the communication center. Ahsoka followed.

Shaak Ti led her to the Senate Building.

"You're seeing someone, Master?" Ahsoka asked as they walked through the halls of the Senate building.

"No," Shaak said calmly. "Not really."

"Why are we here, then?" Ahsoka asked. "And why did you take me with you?"

Shaak stopped at her tracks and faced her. At first, Ahsoka thought that Shaak Ti would scold her for asking so many questions, but instead she used the Force to push a button, and an office door slid open. "You will find out soon." She managed, and stepped in.

"Master Ti." Lux Bonteri, the senator in the office said, as he stood from his chair.

"Good day, Senator." Shaak greeted. "Sorry to barge in."

"Oh, no it's fine, Master." Lux said. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I reckon you wanted to see her." Shaak said.

Before Lux can answer, Shaak gestured at someone standing by the door. A young Togruta stepped into the room. She had two lightsabers at her belt. When he saw her, he got teary-eyed.

"Good day, Senator." Ahsoka addressed. When Ahsoka saw him, she had a feeling that she should know this man. The senator was probably in his fifties, but he seemed vaguely familiar.

Lux seemed unfazed, like he doesn't know what to do or say.

"I will give you two sometime to let it all sink in." Shaak said. "Please excuse me." She walked out of the office.

"But—" Ahsoka started to say, when the door closed.

"Ahsoka," Lux called. "You're back!" He started towards her.

She stepped back. "How did you know my name?" She asked. "And who are you?"

Lux looked disappointed. He couldn't blame her. "You don't remember me?" He asked, as he approached and stood in front of her. "It's okay. I don't blame you, 'Soka." He sighed.

Ahsoka locked eyes with the senator. His gray eyes were watery. She scanned his face, and the noticed the long scar on his left cheek. Then it dawned on her, nobody else called her _'Soka_, except…

She reached out her hand and touched the scar. "Lux?" she croaked.

Lux smiled. "Hello, 'Soka." He said, teary-eyed.

"Lux!" Ahsoka tackled him with a hug.

Lux nearly stumbled but regained his stand.

"I'm sorry, Lux." Ahsoka sobbed. "I'm sorry, it look me long time. I'm sorry." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Shh." Lux said as he petted her lekku. "It's okay, 'Soka." He faced her and to wiped a tear off her cheek. "You're here now, it's all that matters."

Ahsoka smiled. She touched the scar on his face.

"Besides, I told you I'd wait for you to come back, didn't I?" Lux said.

"You didn't believe I was dead?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never." Lux promised. "I always knew you would come back."

Ahsoka hugged him again. "It's great to see you, Lux."


	13. Chapter 13: Premonitions

CHAPTER 13

PREMONITIONS

As Ahsoka slept in her billet, she had strange dreams or visions, whichever.

_In her dream, she saw three people with lightsabers. Two stood beside each other, with their lightsabers drawn. The other one stood opposite to the other two and its face was covered by a hooded cloak._

_When the image cleared, she saw the faces of the Jedi. Two who stood together were female and they both wielded purple lightsabers. The one left had long brown hair, and had angry expression on her face. Jaina Solo, a little older and more mature. She was sure it was her, she had the same facial expression whenever she got angry. Beside her, the other Jedi had long red hair, Mara Jade._

_The hooded one paced before the two Jedi, wielded his red lightsaber. The hooded one is obviously a Sith. He attacked Jaina and Mara. As they fought, the sith's hood fell down. It showed a pale scarred face of Jacen Solo._

_They exchanged thrusts and parries, and eventually Jacen thrusted his lightsaber across Mara's chest, and she stumbled. Jaina screamed in agony, and used the force to push her brother away from her master. Jacen flew a few meters away and seemed to be unconscious. Jaina went to her master's side._

Ahsoka sat bolt upright, breathing hard. She thought about the nightmare, Jacen becoming a sith, and killing Mara. Yesterday, she sensed something dark in him. _No_. She pushed her bad thoughts aside. _My_ _mind is just playing tricks on me_.

She got up and went to the refresher to freshen up. Just as she clipped her lightsabers to her belt, there was a beep at her door.

"Enter." She permitted, as she straightened up.

A young boy about thirteen walked in. He wore padawan clothing and had a lightsaber at his belt. But Ahsoka didn't recognize him.

"Good morning, Master Tano—" the boy started to say, but Ahsoka raised her hand and interrupted.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My apologies, Master Tano." The boy said. "I'm Anakin Solo."

Ahsoka smiled. "Anakin?" He had the same name as her former master. "It's a pleasure meeting you. So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Master Skywalker sent me to get you." Anakin said. "He said he needed to talk to you about something."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Anakin shrugged. "He never mentioned why."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. The way he spoke, reminded her of her former master, Anakin Skywalker, which happened to be his grandfather.

"Yes, of course." Ahsoka said. "Lead the way." Anakin nodded, and made way for her.

As they walked across the halls, Anakin walked beside Ahsoka.

"So," Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "You're Jaina and Jacen's brother."

"Yeah," Anakin sighed. "I'm the youngest Solo, at your service."

"Well, Anakin," Ahsoka said. "Your parents _had_ named you appropriately because you're just like him."

"Him who?" Anakin frowned.

They passed the Great Hall. It was the widest hall in the Temple. In front of each column, had niches with holograms of Jedi Knights and Masters who were legends back in the day.

"Your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka smiled. "Honestly, you have his demeanor."

"Really?" He asked.

Ahsoka nodded. Anakin approached a niche that displayed the hologram of Anakin Skywalker and stared at it. Ahsoka followed him and stood beside him.

Below the hologram, there was a name plate engraved with the name:

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Below the name was a short description, also engraved:

The Jedi Knight known as "The Chosen One", as the Force was very strong in him. He showed precocious abilities at such a young age. He was a padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and entered knighthood earlier than usual. He restored the balance of the Force.

"I wish I've met him." Anakin said. "What's he like?" he asked.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking at Anakin's amused expression. "You're looking at his holographic image." She pointed. "And you're asking me what he looks like?"

"No, I mean," Anakin said. "You said we're alike. In what way?"

"Right there." Ahsoka pointed. "He's always persistent at finding answers."

Anakin nodded and walked to the niche beside Anakin Skywalker's.

"Oh, look, Master. It's you." Anakin gave Ahsoka a teasing look.

Ahsoka frowned. "Yep, you are like him." She grumbled.

She glanced at her holographic image. The engraved name said:

Ahsoka Tano

The description said:

She was brought to the temple at age three. Given the rank of a Padawan at age fourteen, which was earlier than normal for she showed precocious abilities. She was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, hence others referring to her as the "Padawan to the Chosen One." She was knighted at age sixteen, making her the youngest Jedi Knight in the Order during the clone war.

"So," Anakin started to say. "What's it like being the 'Padawan to the Chosen One?" He asked.

"My master and I had this reputation," Ahsoka quoted her fingers in the air. "'Like Master, Like Padawan'."

"Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"We usually tend to break the rules." Ahsoka said.

"You disobey orders?" He asked.

"Well, I've learned from my master," Ahsoka explained. "That sometimes doing the right thing means bending the rules."

Anakin nodded and let that sink in. "I'll take you to Grand Master Skywalker now."

"Okay." Ahsoka forgot why Anakin fetched her from her billet in the first place.

Anakin stopped at a door and pressed a button. "This is as far as I'll take you, Master." He told Ahsoka.

"Enter." Luke permitted, and the door slid open.

Anakin waved for her to go in. "Thanks." She said as she entered.

Luke Skywalker was looking through a large glass overlooking Coruscant. "Have a seat, Knight Tano."

Ahsoka took a seat in an ottoman.

"You looked troubled, Ahsoka." Luke said, without turning around.

"Yes, Master. I've been having dreams," Ahsoka admitted.

"Dreams?" Luke asked as he faced her.

"Or visions, I don't know." Ahsoka countered. "But they seemed real."

"Premonitions." Luke corrected, as he sat beside her. "Are they telling you something?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "It's hard to explain."

"What did you see?" Luke asked.

"Well," Ahsoka started. "I saw three people, with lightsabers. The two were Jedi, opposing the other one, a sith."

"Did you their faces?" Luke asked.

"No," Ahsoka lied. He didn't want him to know the whole truth. "But the two Jedi were female. They had purple lightsabers. The sith however was hooded."

Luke gestured for her to continue.

"The sith had a red lightsaber." Ahsoka continued. "As they fought, he killed the one of the girls. The other one used the Force to push him back and he flew backwards… and that's it. It's where it ended. But amidst fighting, his hood fell out and I saw his face."

Luke waited. "Who is he?" He asked.

Ahsoka was silent for a count of ten. She sighed. "It was Jacen Solo. A little older, but it was definitely him. And there's something else, Master."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Yesterday, I was meditating at the garden." Ahsoka started. "And I sensed a dark presence. It was sort of familiar, because I used to sense the same with my master. But when I opened my eyes, it was Jacen."

"You saw them through the power of the Force." Luke said. "They are visions. Do not underestimate them. You must meditate to see clearly and understand what they are telling you. As for the dark presence, it may be that he inherited it from his grandfather."

"But you're saying they're premonitions." Ahsoka pointed. "Does that mean it's going to happen? You know we can't change that."

"We cannot change it." Luke confirmed. "But one vision can have many interpretations."

"I know, Master." Ahsoka looked at Luke sympathetically. She didn't want him to find out that the one Jacen killed in her vision was Mara Jade.


	14. Chapter 14: The Little Duplicate

"So, Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said. "Why did you ask for me?"

"It's actually two things." Luke said. "First, I have sensed your premonition. It triggered me. Though, I'm not sure how, but it did."

Ahsoka recalled a situation before about interconnecting Forces. "It is possible, Master. Jacen is your padawan. You had this connection with the Force, master and padawan."

"Is that even possible?" Luke asked.

"It happened to me, years ago." Ahsoka said. "Interconnecting Forces. Each master has a connection with Force, a bond, with his own padawan."

Luke waited.

"I remember hearing a voice saying, 'You will not feel the pain alone. Your apprentice and your apprentice's apprentices will feel the same pain'." Ahsoka recalled. "Then it came, a strong, stiffening pain surge through my entire body. It's like being given an electric shock while being soaked in water."

"How is it that you were affected?" Luke asked.

"Master Yoda was the one being warned." Ahsoka explained. "He had apprentice, a turned sith lord, Count Dooku. Before he turned, Dooku had a padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn. After that, Qui-Gon, before he died, trained Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan trained Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin trained me. We all felt the same shock that Master Yoda felt just because we were all connected through the Force."

"You are becoming wise, Ahsoka." Luke complimented. He took out a cup of refreshment, tea and offered it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shrugged, and took the cup of tea. "Well, I've learned through experience. Literally."

Luke nodded and took a sip from his tea.

"So, Master Skywalker, what's the second reason you called for me?" She asked, as she took a sip from her tea.

"Ah, yes." Luke said, setting down his cup. "I am becoming aware that you are becoming wiser for your age."

"Technically, I'm not sixteen anymore." Ahsoka reminded him, as she took another sip from her tea.

"Yes, and but you are a Jedi Knight." Luke pointed. "So, it has come to my attention that you are ready to—" His sentence was cut short by the urgent beeping of his comlink.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait." Luke said. "We'll meet back at the west Mooring tower in two hours," he said, as he stood. "I have other pressing matters to tend to."

Ahsoka stood up, bowed to Luke and went out the chambers.

She made her way to the Refectory. She grabbed some food, sat and ate.

As she ate, Jaina and Jacen Solo sat at either side of her, put their trays and ate, which startled Ahsoka.

"So, Master Tano," Jaina started to say.

"Is it true? Jacen asked.

"What is?" Ahsoka frowned. She's still aware of that dark energy she sensed in him.

"That the Council's assigning you a padawan." Jaina finished.

Ahsoka nearly choked what she ate, and gave the Solos a curious look. "What?" She smirked. "Where did you get that?" She asked, annoyingly.

"We heard it from Raynar." Jaina explained. "It's pretty much like wildfire because the news spread quickly."

"Is it true then?" Jacen asked.

"No," Ahsoka said. "I'm just new here, and they're assigning me a padawan? That is just irrelevant."

"We were not sure at first." Jacen said. "That's why wanted to hear it directly from you. To see if it's true."

"Now, we know it isn't." Jaina said. "I just can't imagine it, you know." She faced Ahsoka. "You, having a padawan. Um, no offense, Master."

"None taken." Ahsoka said. "You know what? Me too." She admitted. "I can't imagine myself training a padawan. I'm not even sure if I'll feel like training one."

As they ate, Anakin Solo walked into the Refectory. When Jaina saw him, she waved for him to join them. "Anakin, over here."

Anakin grabbed some food and sat on their table. He sat across Ahsoka, which made her raise an eye marking.

"Master Tano," Jaina said. "This is our younger brother, Anakin Solo."

"Yes, I know. We've met." Ahsoka said. "It seems coincidental that I'm eating breakfast with the Solos, again."

"Again?" Anakin asked.

"We ate breakfast together with Aunt Mara the other day." Jacen explained.

"Well, it wouldn't be unusual to the 'padawan to the Chosen One', would it?" Anakin said, quoting his fingers in the air.

Ahsoka glared at Anakin. "I wonder why you wouldn't stop calling me that."

Anakin gave Ahsoka a teasing look. "That's what they called you back in the days, right, Master?"

Ahsoka smirked. "You know, you're a lot more than your grandfather than I thought."

"Wait," Jaina interrupted. "What is going on?" She turned to Ahsoka and Anakin. "It seems like you two have a history."

"It's not really what you call history, Jaina." Anakin said. "It was just a few hours ago."

"It is already part of history, little brother." Jaina said as a matter of factly.

Anakin glared at his sister. Clearly, he hated being called 'little brother'. "Whatever."

Ahsoka spoke up. "Master Skywalker sent him to fetch me, and we had a little talk." She explained.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "And she said she I remind her of our grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

"Your former master?" Jacen asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," Ahsoka confirmed. "But as I've observed more of your _little_ brother's demeanor, he's more of a duplicate of him if you ask me. And, ironically, he's named after him too."

Jacen and Jaina glanced at their brother.

"Really?" Jaina asked Ahsoka.

"You have no idea." Ahsoka smiled.

The different expressions on Anakin's face were a mixture of surprise, amusement and offence. It made Ahsoka want to burst out laughing, but she bit her tongue.

"I'm his duplicate?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

Ahsoka grinned. "Take no offense, little Skyguy. You'll get use to it."

"What did you just call me?" Anakin asked, deeply offended.

Ahsoka snickered. "Yep, the same expression when I first called my master that." She explained.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's comlink beeped. "Well, I best be on my way. The Council waits. I'll see you guys later."

She stood and made her way to west mooring tower.


	15. Chapter 15: The Padawan

CHAPTER 15

THE PADAWAN

As Ahsoka entered the mooring tower, the Council was already seated. Luke sat at the center. At his left sat the other members of the Council. At his right, sat his wife Mara Jade, and two other people she didn't recognize.

"Ah, Ahsoka," Luke said, as soon as she entered. "Glad you could join us."

Ahsoka bowed.

"This is my sister, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo," Luke gestured to the woman beside Mara. "And her husband, General Han Solo."

"Oh," She bowed. "It's a honor to finally meet you." Ahsoka said.

"Likewise, Master Tano." Leia said.

Suddenly, someone walked in without permission. A Wookie.

_"__I'm sorry to interrupt, Masters."_ He said. _"But we'll need the assistance of General and Chief of State Solo."_

"Chewie," Han Solo turned to the Wookie. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Leia glared pointedly at Han. "What is it, Chewbacca?"

"Chewbacca?" Ahsoka spoke up. "Your name's Chewbacca?" She asked.

_"__Well, yes."_ He turned to the one who spoke. His eyes widened and he faltered. _"You? You look like that Jedi on Felucia. But that's impossible. That was over forty years ago."_

Ahsoka's jaws dropped as she realized the Wookie was an old friend. "It has been forty-three years," Ahsoka confirmed. "You built a transmitter to contact your people on Kashyyk for reinforcements." She recalled.

The Wookie smiled and tackled her with a bear hug. _"Ahsoka! It is you! It's great to see you!"_

"It's great to see you too, Chewbacca." Ahsoka choked.

"You two know each other?" Luke asked.

_ "__Yes, Master Luke." _Chewie said as he let go of the hug. _"We were prisoners in Felucia by Trandoshan hunters. We worked together to escape."_

Luke turned to Ahsoka and she nodded in conferment.

_"__My people are forever grateful for the efforts of the Jedi. Especially, Ahsoka here." _Chewie said_. "That's why we helped Master Yoda escape Order 66."_

Every Council member turned to Shaak Ti, she was in the Order since the old Galactic Republic.

"I was aware why the Wookie fought for the Republic back in the Clone war." Shaak said. "But I did not know it was because of Ahsoka." She admitted.

Two droids walked in. One was a gold plated protocol droid, the other one, was a blue and white astromech droid.

"Master Jedi, I terribly sorry for this." The protocol droid said. "We couldn't stop Chewbacca from bursting in."

The way the droid spoke, reminded her of another one before. "Threepio?" Ahsoka recalled. "Is that you?" She asked.

"What?" The golden droid turned to her. "Who are you?" it asked.

The astromech droid beeped in delight.

"R2, what do you mean 'it's her'?" the gold one asked the astromech.

"Artooe." Ahsoka remembered. "Hey buddy."

The astromech beeped and whistled in recognition as Ahsoka patted his head.

The protocol droid approached Ahsoka, and jump back in recognition. "Oh my! Miss Ahsoka Tano! How is it that you're still young as I remembered?" He asked. "My eyes must be deceiving me."

"No, Threepio," Ahsoka managed. "Your eyes are fine. It's sort of a long story."

"Han, let's just go with them already." Leia said and turned to face the Council. "My apologies, Masters."

Han and Leia stood up, bowed and went out the council room. Chewbacca, Threepio, and Artoo said their goodbyes as they went out the council room.

"Alright, moving on." Luke said, turning to Shaak.

"Ahsoka," Shaak said. "The council has been aware of your advanced abilities as a Jedi. So, it has come to our attention, we discussed and agreed to assign you a padawan learner."

"What?" Ahsoka jaws dropped. "But- but that doesn't make any sense! I was knighted like, two rotations ago."

"No, you were knighted forty- three years ago." Luke corrected. "We simply had to do it again to welcome you to the new Jedi Order."

"But why are you giving me a padawan?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Your skills are advanced," Luke said. "Thus, you are ready to train an apprentice."

"But why me?" Ahsoka asked. "What about the other Jedi Knights? Why can't you give them an apprentice?"

"The newly knighted jedi are still not capable of training a padawan." Shaak said.

"Jaden Korr for example," Kyle Katarn spoke up. "He's still not wise enough to train one."

Ahsoka threw her hands in exasperation. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Ferus Olin said. "Teaching is a privilege, Ahsoka. You should be thankful the Council assigned you one, not every Jedi Knight can train a padawan."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment. She sighed then she finally spoke, "So, when will I meet my new padawan?" She asked.

Right on cue, the doors of the Council room beeped and opened. They saw a silhouette of a young man.

"Ah, perfect timing." Luke said.

Anakin Solo walked in and stood not far from Ahsoka. "You called for me, Masters?" He asked.

Luke turned to Ahsoka. "Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, may I present to you your new student," He gestured to the boy. "Anakin Solo."

Ahsoka was stunned. _Was she hearing this right?_

"Padawan learner Solo," Luke gestured towards to Ahsoka's direction. "This is your new Master."

_Yep, she was hearing it right_. Ahsoka thought. Her eyes widened.

"What?!" Ahsoka and Anakin exclaimed at the same time and then glared at each other.

Ahsoka turned to the Council. "This is joke, right?"

"There's gotta be some mistake." Anakin said.

But the faces of the Jedi Masters were deadly serious.

"There is no mistake, padawan Solo." Shaak Ti said firmly. "You are assigned to Ahsoka Tano, and she is to supervise your Jedi training."

Before Ahsoka and Anakin can say anything, Luke spoke up. "Have it sort out later. I'm sending you both on a mission."

"What?" Ahsoka choked.

Anakin sighed. "Of course, Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka glared at Anakin. "I'll decide on what to do here." She said.

"Master Tionne Solusar informed me about a certain Jedi artifact that was said to be in Vjun. I'm sending both of you to recover it." Luke said.

"What artifact, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

It took a moment before Luke responded. "The lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise.

"_The_ Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Anakin asked in awe. He turned to Ahsoka. "You knew him, right _Master_?" He asked.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes on Anakin. "He was my former master's former master." Ahsoka explained. "Of course, I knew him. The three of us are often sent on missions together."

"Really?" Anakin asked.

"Really." Ahsoka confirmed. She turned to the Council and frowned. "How did the lightsaber get to Vjun? I thought Master Kenobi was killed in the Death Star."

"It was said that Vader took it to his private fortress in Vjun." Luke said.

"You will have to be careful." Kyle warned. "Vjun is a dark, almost lifeless planet known for its acidic rainfalls."

"You've been there, Master Katarn?" Ahsoka asked.

"Once." Kyle answered. "On a mission with my former padawan."

"I will let Master Solusar fill you in, when you get to Yavin 4." Luke said. "The lightsaber must be brought to the temple."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"It is a priceless relic, young one." Luke explained. "Knowing that it belonged to the legendary Jedi hero, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a lot of people will be after it. It must be kept safe in the Archives. The question now is, can the Council count on you?" He asked.

"Of course, Master." Ahsoka said, as she glared at Anakin.

"You will leave for Yavin tomorrow." Shaak informed. "We have also sent Master Corran Horn and his new padawan as reinforcements."

"You are now dismissed." Luke said.

Ahsoka and Anakin bowed and turned to leave.

"Come on, Master." Anakin said.

"We are not done, little Skyguy," Ahsoka pointed at her new apprentice, as they walked out of the Council room. "You and I are gonna have a talk."

. . .

"They make quite a pair, don't they, Master?" Kyle Katarn said, as Ahsoka and Anakin left. "Let's just hope giving her a padawan is a wise decision. Do you believe they have a chance?" He asked.

"They better have." Ferus said. "They are our only hope on retrieving that priceless artifact."

"Let's just hope Ahsoka is ready for this sort of thing." Mara said.

"She is ready to train an apprentice." Luke concluded. "But like my father, as Master Ti said, she gets too emotionally attach to someone."

"Our decision to give Ahsoka a padawan is the same reason why Anakin Skywalker was given a padawan a few years back." Shaak stated.

"Why is that?" Ferus asked.

"To teach her a greater sense of responsibility." Luke said. "As her padawan becomes independent, she will learn to let go of her problematic sense of attachment."

"I thought you abolished the law of having attachments." Ferus reminded him.

"When the time comes, Master Olin," Luke said. "Eventually, the master will have let of the student. That is different. The question is, will she be able to?"

"That's what worries me." Shaak said.


	16. Chapter 16: Slight Change, Sort of

As Ahsoka slept that night, she had, yet again, another dream. Another memory, in Mortis. Though, she doesn't remember most of what happened there. But this was her one clear memory of that time.

_She was sleeping in a crystal cave, with Master Kenobi keeping watch nearby, when she heard a voice. Her voice. But it sounded more mature and it seemed to echo and can be heard across the whole cave._

_ "__Are you happy child?" The voice asked._

_Ahsoka woke with a start, frantically looking around the cave. Master Kenobi was nowhere to be seen. _

_ "__Your master, does he treat you well?" The voice asked. She wondering who the voice belonged to._

_Ahsoka continued to scan the cave. A figure stood near the fire. As she focused her eyes on it, it was a female Togruta, wearing the exact same outfit as she does, with two lightsaber at her belt. The only difference, she was older, taller, and has longer lekkus and montrals._

_Ahsoka stood and faced the older Togruta. "What concern of it is yours?" she asked as crept her hand on her lightsaber._

_ "__I am your future." The older Togruta revealed. "Your potential."_

_Ahsoka wielded both her lightsabers. "This is a trick."_

_ "__There is a wildness in you, young one." Her older self said. "Seeds of the dark side planted by your master. Do you feel it?" She asked._

_ "__No! He is like no other Jedi," Ahsoka argued. "Passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life."_

_ "__There are many contradictions in you." Her older self faced her. "And in him." _

_ "__Be warned," Her older self approached the fire. "You may never see your future if you remain his student! Leave this planet!"_

_The fire blazed and she disappeared in an instant._

Ahsoka woke with a start. She touched her forehead, then her hands went up to her montrals. That's when she noticed something different. Her montrals were longer than before she slept last night. She crept her hands down to her lekkus, and they were a few inches longer.

She stumbled out of bed and rushed to the refresher to see if she wasn't imagining all this.

When she saw her reflection on the mirror, she jumped back and gasped. Her montrals and lekkus were indeed longer than she last checked. At that point, she tried not to scream in panic.

Ahsoka grabbed her comlink and called Master Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti," Ahsoka called. "Come in, Master."

"_Ahsoka,_" Shaak answered, she sounded like she just woke up. _"What is it?"_

"I'm sorry to bother you, Master." She apologized. "But something just… happened." Her voice was shaky.

_"__You sounded troubled."_ Shaak sensed. "_Are you alright? What happened?" _She asked.

"I need you to come to my quarters right now." Ahsoka pleaded. "It's sort of an emergency."

_"__What happened?"_ Shaak asked again.

"I can't really explain it," Ahsoka said. "But maybe you will understand when you see it."

_"__Alright,"_ Shaak said. _"I'm on my way."_ And the comlink went off.

She stood and stared out of the small window overlooking Galactic city. She tried to keep calm in any way possible, while waiting for Shaak Ti.

A few minutes later a beep sounded from her door.

"Enter." Ahsoka permitted.

The Jedi Master rushed in as soon as the door slid open. "Ahsoka what—" She faltered. "How are you taller?" she asked.

"I…I'm taller?" Ahsoka asked. It wasn't just her montrals and lekkus that grew, she herself did too. Overnight. This is, without a doubt, impossible.

She faced the Jedi Master.

Shaak jumped back in shock. "How?"

"I don't know what or how it happened, Master." Ahsoka admitted. She sat down on the couch. "And I'm sorry if I ever disturbed you. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's alright, Ahsoka." Shaak said as she sat beside her. "It seems to me, that your body is catching up to your age."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't understand."

"The river. A watercourse naturally flowing in a continuous manner." Shaak explained. "Like the life force of a person. If you put a wall across that river, the flow will stop. On one side of the wall, the water that's supposed to flow naturally in a certain time is stopped, causing the water level on that side to rise. On the other side, the water will be motionless."

Ahsoka thought it through.

"When you remove or destroy that wall barricading the flow of the river, the water will rush out rapidly, because it had been restrained by the wall for a certain amount of time." Shaak continued. "Eventually, when all the restraint water had gone out, the river will go back to its natural flow."

"So, you're saying that this rapid aging will stop when my body reaches my actual age?" Ahsoka asked. "And, from then on, it will be normal?"

Shaak nodded. "It is the way of the Force."

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop it." Ahsoka said.

"You cannot stop a life form from aging." Shaak said.

"I know, Master." Ahsoka sighed. "It's just… going to be weird. I mean, seeing my montrals and lekkus grow inches longer…"

"I know it's hard to bear, Ahsoka," Shaak put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "But it's the Force that shaping us now, shaping the universe as it is. As Jedi, we must know this to be apparent."

"Yes, I Know, Master." Ahsoka said. "But it's different before, for us Jedi. Before, we were restrained. Now, there's this sense of freedom."

"Ah, yes." Shaak understood. "Luke made a slight change in the Jedi Code. Abolishing the law of having attachments."

At the word _attachments_, Ahsoka looked down. She knew that Shaak Ti knew about her attachment with Lux. Their _almost-romance_.

"Ahsoka, I know there was something between you and that senator before." Shaak said. "It's not something to be ashamed of. And I can sense your feelings for him are still strong."

Ahsoka kept quiet. Shaak Ti had said it all.

"Well, you best be preparing," Shaak said, as she stood from the couch. "You're leaving for Yavin later with your padawan."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "My first mission in forty years with my own padawan." She said sarcastically.

"I can sense your annoyance with this boy." Shaak noticed.

"He just reminds me of my former master." Ahsoka admitted.

"Then, that won't be a problem." Shaak said. "You've dealt with your master before, now you're taking his grandson as your apprentice."

"I hope so, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Good luck, Master Tano." Shaak bowed. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka stood and bowed.

Shaak went out of her billet.

Ahsoka went to the refresher, freshen up and put on her regular outfit. She clipped her lightsabers to her belt and went out her quarters.

Ahsoka was eating breakfast at the Refectory, when all of a sudden, the Solo twins and their friends sat at her table.

"Well, what do you know." Ahsoka said, as she noticed them.

Jacen was looking at her strangely. "Are my eyes deceiving me or you look actually different."

Both Jaina and Tenel slapped his shoulder at the same time.

"Ow!" Jacen wailed. "What? I'm just making sure that I'm not hallucinating."

"You're eyes are fine, Jacen." Ahsoka said. "It's me that's different."

"Well, your lekkus are longer." Tenel pointed out. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Rapid aging." Ahsoka said. "It's sort of a side-effect from being frozen for over forty years."

"By the way," Raynar said. "Where's Anakin?" He asked.

"He's preparing for their mission." Jaina said.

"Oh yeah," Tenel recalled. "You're leaving for Yavin, right Master?"

"Yes. Ahsoka said. "We need to meet up with Master Solusar."

Suddenly, Anakin entered the Refectory. Lowbacca was the first to notice him.

_"__There's your brother."_ Lowie said, pointing at Anakin.

"Anakin!" Jacen waved his hand frantically.

Anakin approached their table.

"Have you eaten?" Jaina asked.

"No," Anakin admitted. "I'll eat at the ship to Yavin."

"Dude, you have to eat." Jacen said, offering his sandwich to his brother.

"He's right, Anakin." Ahsoka said. "You have to eat. I have a feeling that it's gonna be a long day. You're gonna need a lot of energy for it."

"I'm not hungry, Master." Anakin insisted. "I'll eat later."

"Seriously, little Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "Just sit down and eat. I don't see why you won't just listen to me."

"I do listen to you, Master." Anakin said. "It's just that there are a lot of things to be done. Our orders are—"

"Well, as your Master," Ahsoka said. "I order you to sit down and eat."

"But—" Anakin started to say.

"That is an order." Ahsoka interrupted.

Anakin had no choice. He sat down, grabbed Jacen's sandwich and ate. As he munched on the sandwich, he never realized how hungry he was.

"I guess you're right." Anakin said. "Can I have another one?" He asked for more.

They all laughed at how Anakin's acting.

"And you said you're not hungry." Jaina teased him.

"I never realized that, until I had a bite." Anakin defended.

"Well, you can't miss the most important meal of the day." Ahsoka noted. "Keep eating, little Skyguy."


	17. Chapter 17: Preparing for Yavin 4

After breakfast, Ahsoka and Anakin made their way to the hangar. Master Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr were waiting for them.

When Anakin saw them, he muttered a curse. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one annoyed seeing them here." Ahsoka said. "I guess they're going to wish us luck."

"Jaden Korr?" Anakin said. "I doubt that."

Ahsoka scowled at her padawan.

"Why them?" Anakin grumbled. "Why can't it be Master Skywalker or Master Solusar herself?"

"Patience, little Skyguy," Ahsoka assured. "Master Katarn and his former padawan were the only ones who had been to the fortress. And Master Solusar is in Yavin. Actually, she's waiting for us."

"Knight Tano, Padawan Solo." Kyle addressed them, as soon as they got closer. He raised his brow when he saw her. Basically, he noticed the change in her too. Jaden did too, but he didn't seem to care.

"Master Katarn," Ahsoka bowed, Anakin did the same. She turned to Jaden Korr. "Jaden."

Jaden looked offended, and the expression on his face was priceless, which made Anakin snicker.

"Sorry," Anakin said, as he tried hard not to laugh. "I have a tickle in my throat."

A small smile played across Ahsoka's face. _Nice save, little Skyguy_.

Before Kyle Katarn could say a word, Jaden Korr spoke up. "I still can't believe you're _the_ Ahsoka Tano."

Kyle glared at his former padawan.

Jaden held his hands up in surrender.

Ahsoka and Anakin both wrinkled their noses. Ahsoka turned to him. "I see you actually read stuff in the Great Hall, Jaden."

"That's a first." Anakin muttered.

"Anyways," Kyle interrupted. "When you get to Jedi Praxeum, Master Tionne Solusar will be waiting for you. She will orient you regarding the Bast Castle."

"The Bast Castle?" Anakin asked.

"It's the name of the fortress, little Solo." Jaden answered.

Anakin clenched his fists. Ahsoka held his shoulder and gave him a stern look. Thankfully, he was able to control himself.

"I suggest you be careful," Master Katarn said. "The fortress is heavily fortified with traps in and out. I'll be sending Master Solusar a map which will tell the location of the traps outside the fortress. Assuming if it's still the same since we last went there."

"That's not all." Jaden said. "We have the acid rain to worry about."

"Yes." Kyle agreed. "The planet is almost lifeless. That's why Vader chose it and built his fortress there."

Ahsoka and Anakin thought it through.

"You best be going if you are to recover the lightsaber first." Kyle said. "And may the force be with you."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka bowed.

As Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr started back into the temple, the astromech, R2- D2 approached them.

"Hey Artoo." Anakin said as he patted the astromech's head.

"Artooe." Ahsoka smiled. "Looks like it's gonna be like the old times, huh, buddy?"

Artoo squealed a beep in response.

"Well, better get the ship ready." Ahsoka said. "Oh, and when you're done, can you help Anakin load in the supplies?"

Artoo beeped to signal he agreed.

"Thanks, buddy."

Anakin started loading the supplies. As Ahsoka was making her way to the ship, Jaden called. "Hey Sweetheart!"

Ahsoka sighed in annoyance. She turned and faced him. "What do you want, Korr?" She asked in a controlled tone.

"Geez," Jaden held his hand in surrender. "Take it easy, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Ahsoka grumbled. "I have a name, you know."

"Alright, _Ahsoka_." Jaden said. "I just want you to know," He started to say as he wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. "That whenever you need help you can always call Jaden Korr." He smiled.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. _Here he goes again_, she thought. "That's flattering," She said as she removed his arm off her shoulders. "But no, thank you. I can take care of myself. And please don't touch me."

When Anakin saw Ahsoka talking to Jaden, he smirked and shook his head in annoyance. Jaden was obviously hitting on his new Master. Ahsoka, on the other hand, obviously disliked him.

"He has no idea what he's doing." Anakin muttered.

Artoo beeped in agreement.

Jaden laughed, which made Ahsoka folded her arms. "Girls always say that." Jaden said. "You should be honored," He started to wrap his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders again. "I don't often offer girls my protection—" His sentence was caught short.

As soon as Jaden touched Ahsoka she grabbed his arm and twisted it against his back. The next thing Jaden knew, he was trapped in a hammerlock.

"Ow!" He screamed in pain.

"If you ever touch me again, Jaden," Ahsoka warned. "You will wish that I would've just cut your whole arm off in that sparring match."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Jaden apologized. "Now, can you please let me go." He pleaded.

Ahsoka released Jaden's arm. He winced as he touched his arm. "Good luck on your mission." He managed to say.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. "It was nice talking to you. Good day."

Jaden nodded in response.

When Ahsoka walked towards the ship, Anakin was beaming at her. "That was a good one, Master. You made him apologize." Anakin smiled. "That's a thing he rarely does." Anakin said. "It was sort of a milestone. How'd you do it?" He asked.

"I have my ways." Ahsoka said.

"We should get going." Anakin said, as he turned towards the ship. "Come on, Master."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "You seemed less excited about this yesterday." She noticed.

Anakin faced her. "It's my first mission as padawan." he said. "And besides, I haven't seen Tahiri in weeks."

"Tahiri?" She gave her padawan a curious glance.

"She's a friend." Anakin explained. "We trained together as initiates." He hurriedly went up the boarding ramp. Obviously, evading another question.

"A friend, huh?" Ahsoka muttered. She turned to the droid beside her. "Artoo, who's Tahiri?" She asked.

Artoo beeped and whistled in response.

"Corran Horn's new padawan" Ahsoka said in amusement. "Huh. I'd like to meet her."

Artoo beeped some information about Tahiri, saying that she's nice.

"I bet she is." Ahsoka said. "Come on, let's get going."

They boarded the ship and sat course for Yavin 4.


	18. Chapter 18: The Praxeum

While the ship was travelling in Hyperspace, Ahsoka felt pain surge through her entire body, she flinched.

"Master?" Anakin called. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ahsoka's whole body shook and stumbled to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and muffled screams.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin rushed to his master's aid.

She felt every muscle in her body ache and her breathing became shallow. She could feel her montrals and lekkus growing a few inches. In fact, she could feel her entire body growing. _Aging_.

Suddenly, the pain subsided and she began to breathe normally.

"Master," Anakin said as he helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka assured, as she sat in a chair.

As Ahsoka sat, Anakin noticed something different in his master and gasp in astonishment.

"What?" Ahsoka demanded.

"You look… different." Anakin managed. He wanted to say more but couldn't, he was too stunned to do so.

Ahsoka touched her montrals and then her lekkus. They were indeed longer. Her body was starting to age rapidly. She sighed and shook her head. "Second time today." She said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "And how are you aging faster?"

"It's a side effect from what had happened to me. From time to time, I'll get 'aging attacks'." Ahsoka explained, quoting her fingers in the air. "My body will continue to age rapidly until it reaches my actual age."

"So you'll age normally after then?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Ahsoka admitted. "Maybe."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Anakin muttered.

Suddenly, the door from the cockpit slid open and Artoo came out. He beeped telling them that they are now entering Yavin 4's atmosphere.

"Get the ship ready to land, Artoo." Ahsoka said as she looked out the window. "I'll be there shortly."

Artoo beeped in agreement and went back in the cockpit.

"Well, let's land this thing." Ahsoka said.

She walked towards the cockpit and Anakin followed.

The ship was flying over a thick canopy jungle. In the middle of the jungle, lies the Jedi Praxeum.

"Welcome to the Praxeum, Master." Anakin said.

"Um, where's the landing pad?" Ahsoka asked as she sat at the pilot's seat.

"It's beneath the temple, Master." Anakin said, as he sat at the other pilot's seat.

"Then let's take it there." Ahsoka said as she controlled the console.

They piloted the ship toward the huge hangar doors on the temple's first level. As the ship entered the docking complex, Ahsoka could see three people waiting for them.

One was a middle-aged woman with silver hair, probably used to be blond. Tionne Solusar. Next to her, a bearded man in green robes. Corran Horn, no doubt. Next to him was a barefooted young girl with curly blond hair in padawan outfit. Must be Tahiri, Corran Horn's padawan.

"Tahiri's here." Anakin beamed as soon as they landed the ship.

"This might the time to remind you that we're here on a mission, little Skyguy," Ahsoka reminded him. "Not to meet your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Anakin protested.

"Okay, take it easy." Ahsoka smiled. "By the way, does she always go barefoot?"

"She doesn't like wearing footwear." Anakin explained. "She'd always loved the sensation of feeling the cold surface of the floor and—" His sentence was cut short when he noticed Ahsoka giving him teasing looks.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Ahsoka smiled. "Let's go meet them."

. . .

Tionne Solusar, Corran Horn and his padawan, Tahiri Veila was waiting for the other Jedi sent by Luke Skywalker to retrieve the lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi. As the boarding ramp went down, two Jedi walked out and Tionne's eyes widened.

"I thought Luke was sending a Jedi knight from the old Republic." Tionne whispered to Corran.

"She _is_ a Jedi Knight from the old Republic." Corran confirmed.

"But she's so… young." Tionne said.

"She only looks young." Corran said. "She's been out of commission for forty years until Mara found her."

"Oh." Tionne let it sink in.

"Master Tano, Padawan Solo." Corran Horn addressed, as Ahsoka, Anakin and the astromech approached. "Welcome to the Praxeum."

"Thank you, Master Horn." Ahsoka nodded.

He gestured his hand to the woman beside him. "This is Jedi Master Tionne Solusar."

He turned to Tionne and his padawan, and gestured to Ahsoka. "This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano."

When they heard her name, Tionne and Tahiri's eyes widened. They turned to Corran to see if he's joking, but his expression was serious.

"Well," Tionne said as she recovered from her shock. "Truthfully, when Luke said he was sending a Jedi Knight from the old Republic, I expected to see someone… older not younger. It's honor to finally meet you, Master Tano." She held out her hand.

Ahsoka shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine, Master Solusar." She said.

Tionne nodded in Anakin's direction. "Anakin."

"Master Solusar." Anakin bowed.

"Well, Tahiri," Corran turned to his padawan. "It's time for you to introduce yourself."

Tahiri bowed before Ahsoka. "Padawan learner Tahiri Veila, at your service."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tahiri." Ahsoka smiled.

Tahiri frowned. "You were looking forward to meet me?" She asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka said. "Anakin told me so much about you."

Tahiri's toes tingle. "Really?" she asked.

Ahsoka nodded and she glanced at her padawan.

Anakin blushed and returned a look that says, _Really?!_

Before anyone can say anything, Tionne cleared her throat. "So, shall we?" She waved her hand towards the turbo lift nearby.

"Of course, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Come along, Tahiri." Corran called. Tahiri went and walked beside her master.

Ahsoka and Anakin followed closely behind them.

"What was that about?" Anakin demanded.

"Relax, little Skyguy," Ahsoka assured. "I'm doing you a favor."

Tionne led them through a large room one level up. The room was similar to the Jedi Temple Communications Center in Coruscant. It was filled with computer terminals, security panels, holoscreens on the walls, and holoprojector tables completely hooked up to the HoloNet.

Tionne explained how it used to be called the War room back during the Galactic Civil War which served as the planning center for the Rebel Alliance and was it renamed the Strategy Center after the Praxeum was created.

Two people were already in the room. One was a bearded man with gray hair. The other one was slightly younger than the other. He had a white, probably used to be blond, military haircut. Both had lightsabers hanging by their belts.

Tionne gestured to the bearded man. "These are Jedi Masters Streen," She gestured to the man with the military cut. "And Kam Solusar, which also happens to be my husband. The three of us are members of the Jedi High Council stationed here in the Praxeum." She explained.

"This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano." Tionne introduced her to the Two Jedi Masters.

When they heard her name, they narrowed their eyes on her.

"_The_ Ahsoka Tano?" Kam Solusar asked. "Anakin Skywalker's padawan?"

"Um, former padawan." Ahsoka corrected.

"Well, I was born about the time your master sacked the Jedi Temple in Coruscant." Kam recalled.

"Ohh- kay." Ahsoka managed, not knowing what to say.

"Wait, if you were his padawan," Kam said. "Then how come you look younger than I am now?" He said as if realizing it just now.

Tionne sighed. "Kam," She gave her husband a irritated look.

Kam held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying it's—"

"Creepy beyond so many levels?" Ahsoka suggested. "Yeah, I know."

Corran cleared his throat. "Alright, moving on to the reason why we're here." He said.

"Right," Kam said. "Master Streen." He gestured to him give the briefing.

Streen nodded. "I've received Kyle Katarn's transmission on the Bast Castle's holomap." He pressed a few buttons and a holomap appeared in the holoprojector table.

A huge fortress loomed over a few kilometers from a beach of the almost lifeless planet.

"The castle is surrounded with a complex network of manned defenses that extend several kilometers into the surrounding moat." Streen started.

"A moat?" Anakin repeated. "Great."

"The moat is the least of our problems, little Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"The castle is also equipped with at least one turbolaser turret at every corner." Streen continued. "The facility also contained a number of ASP-38 droids that were tasked to eliminate intruders. Master Katarn and Knight Korr encountered and destroyed many during their mission. However, they weren't sure if all were eliminated."

"This reminds me of a mission in Lola Sayu." Ahsoka recalled. "Lots of traps."

"They came across several locked doors that were impervious to lightsabers." Kam continued. "So, they passed through the castle's shield generation facility, and destroy the power column room that gained access to the Upper castle."

"That makes our job easier." Tahiri said.

"I wouldn't say that." Corran countered. "Easy access on our part also means easy access on whoever's after it too."

"That's not all," Streen warned. "The castle appears to have an extensive stronghold of troopers, Rocket troopers and Hazard troopers to be exact. But of course, that was when Kyle and Jaden were there. We're not sure of whatever's happened since."

After a moment of silence, Corran spoke up. "So, where do you think the lightsaber is hidden?" He asked.

"That's the part we're not sure of, Corran." Tionne said. "It could be anywhere."

"The other question is," Ahsoka pointed out. "Is the lightsaber _even_ in the castle?" She asked.

"The castle is the Vader's private fortress." Tionne said. "It's where he kept his private stuff."

"Oh, one more thing." Streen added. "Vjun is known for its acidic rainfalls."

"Yes, Jaden mentioned that." Ahsoka recalled. "We'll take precautions, Master."

"Well, you better get going if you are to recover it first." Kam said.

"Of course, I'll get the _Lore Seeker_ ready." Tionne said and then left the strategy center.


	19. Chapter 19: Intruders

While Master Tionne Solusar was waiting for them, they found her talking to a four legged lamomorph, in other words, a Kushiban, near her yacht _Lore Seeker_, as what she calls it, which will be their ride to Vjun.

At first, Ahsoka thought Tionne was just caressing a pet. But as they got closer, she realized the Kushiban was talking.

"Ah, Anakin Solo." The Kushiban called, its long ears rose up as soon as it saw Anakin and Ahsoka approaching. "It's been weeks." He pointed its paw to Ahsoka. "Who is this?" It asked.

"This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano," Anakin introduced. "She's my master."

"Oh, I see." He said. "Congratulations on your promotion, padawan Solo."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin nodded.

"Master?" Ahsoka repeated the word, her tone in question.

"Oh," Anakin turned to Ahsoka and gestured his hand to the Kushiban. "Master Tano, this is Jedi Master Ikrit."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking on her padawan, trying to make sure he wasn't joking, but Anakin's expression was serious.

"Nice to meet you, Ahsoka." Ikrit said as he held out his paw. He looked at her with his big round eyes that seem to change color, from green to different shades of blue. Cute but very intimidating.

Ahsoka had trouble believing the Kushiban was a Jedi Master, since he was barely two feet tall. She shook out of her daze and forced out a smile. She knelt on one knee and shook Ikrit's paw.

"Likewise, Master Ikrit." Ahsoka said.

"We must hurry." Tionne said as she saw Corran and Tahiri walking towards them.

They all went onboard the _Lore Seeker_. Surprisingly, the astromech R2-D2 was with them.

"Artoo!" Anakin said in delight. "I guess you're coming with us, huh, buddy." He said as he patted his head.

The astromech beeped signaling he was glad to see them too.

"Artoo, fire up the engines." Tionne said. "We're going to take a little trip."

Artoo beeped, went inside the bridge and Tionne followed. Artoo did as she asked and started the engines. Tionne piloted the ship out of the Praxeum and began to leave Yavin 4's atmosphere, while the others sat in the briefing room.

"Standby for lightspeed." Tionne said, and then pushed the console that took the ship into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, in the briefing room, the others sat quietly. The briefing room was basically similar to the Strategy Center back in the Praxeum. It had holoscreens on the walls, and a holoprojector table in the middle of the room, which of course, is completely hooked up to the HoloNet.

The longer they stayed there, Ahsoka sensed something odd. She frowned.

"You looked troubled, Ahsoka." Ikrit said as he paced along the holoprojector table. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's something else aboard this ship." Ahsoka said.

Tionne walked in on them. "Everyone alright?" She asked.

"Master Solusar," Ahsoka turned to Tionne. "Is there anyone else onboard, besides the six of us and Artoo?" She asked.

"No," Tionne answered. "Why is that?" She asked.

"I sensed another presence in this ship." Ahsoka said with certainty. "If I'm not mistaken, it's a student in the Praxeum."

"I had Artoo checked everything before we left." Tionne assured. "There are only two entrances. The boarding ramp you just entered through, and the one on cargo bay."

"Ahsoka," Corran said. "At these hours, all initiates are in their respective classes."

"Maybe," Ahsoka said. "But not all students follow the rules." She glanced at Anakin. "Present company excluded."

"Master Tano has a point." Anakin spoke up. "Not all students follow the rules."

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed. "And you're one of them, little Skyguy."

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Stop defending your Master, Padawan Solo—" Corran started to say.

"It's not that I defended her, Master Horn." Anakin interrupted. "It's because I sensed it too." He admitted.

"If so, then why can't we sense anything?" Corran asked.

"I don't know." Anakin admitted. "But there's definitely something. I just hope it's not who I think it is."

"I assure you there is no one else aboard the Lore Seeker except the six of us and the astromech." Tionne said calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go back to the bridge." She made her way out of the briefing room, probably evading a soon to be argument.

Master Ikrit leaped and rested on Tahiri's shoulder. His long ears drooped down and his white fur darkened. Obviously, he didn't like them arguing. Tahiri caressed Ikrit's head to calm him down.

"You're both being ridiculous." Corran said. He turned to Ahsoka. "Perhaps, you're still baffled from—"

"Just because I've been frozen for forty-three years doesn't mean I've lost my mind!" Ahsoka argued. "I know someone else is onboard. I can sense it."

This time even Anakin seem fazed. He and Tahiri just stared at their masters arguing, not knowing how to stop them.

"This is exactly why I opposed in giving you a padawan." Corran scoffed. "You are precisely unpredictable, just like your master."

That comment made Ahsoka angry. She clinched her fists, punched them on the holoprojector table and stood up. She glared at Corran.

"Don't ever compare me to Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka's tone was steely calm, the way she gets when she's really angry. "You never knew him, and you don't know me."

"Uh, Master." Anakin said in a small voice, attempting to stop their argument. He sensed his master was about to explode in anger.

"Talk all you want," Corran's frown lessened. Anakin guessed he sensed Ahsoka's anger too. "But I am certain that there is no one on board but us." He stood and walked out of the room.

"That's what you think." Ahsoka said as Corran left the room. She turned to Anakin. "Anakin, scout the ship for other life forms."

"Yes, Master." Anakin agreed. "I was just about to."

"Good." Ahsoka said. She turned Tahiri, who was silently caressing Ikrit. "Tahiri?"

"I'll just stay here and keep Master Ikrit company." She said.

Ahsoka and Anakin out of the briefing room and walked towards the back of the ship.

"I can still sense your anger towards Master Horn." Anakin said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Ahsoka pointed. "He actually reminds me of another stiff Jedi before, Mace Windu."

"The master of the Order before Shaak Ti?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking at her padawan and gave him a look that says, _how did you know that?_

"What? I read sometimes, okay?" Anakin said.

"Well, yeah, him." Ahsoka confirmed. "He was alright, but was too strict and straightforward. Now, I'm wondering how Tahiri handled being his padawan."

They kept walking until they reached the ship's cargo bay.

"I'm sensing our intruder's hiding here." Ahsoka said.

They entered ship's cargo bay which was stacked with crates of supplies.

"Let's split out and find him."Ahsoka ordered. "It'll take this side." She pointed on her right. "You take the other."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, and then walked in the opposite direction.

As Ahsoka walked, she heard a shuffling noise in a crate she just passed, she stopped abruptly. She kept walking but when she heard the same noise again, Ahsoka drew her lightsaber and slashed the crate open.

"Ah!" a voice screamed.

She pushed the wreckage aside with the force, and found a young boy about sixteen, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Please don't hurt me…" The boy pleaded. He noticed another lightsaber at her belt. "Master."

"Master!" Anakin ran to her when he heard the noise. "What—" Then he saw the boy and frowned. "Uldir?"

"You know this boy?" Ahsoka asked her padawan.

"He's a friend." Anakin said. "Uldir Lochett."

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber. "There better be a good explanation why you snuck in," Ahsoka said. "Because you're in big trouble, young man."

She turned to Anakin. "Little Skyguy, inform the other masters that we found the intruder."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, then started to walk ahead.

Ahsoka turned to Uldir. "Come on, kid."

Uldir stood and Ahsoka gestured for him to follow Anakin. As they walked, Ahsoka kept one hand on Uldir's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't get away.

Tionne, Corran, Ikrit and Tahiri were in the bridge when suddenly Anakin walked in.

"Masters," Anakin said. "We found the intruder." He reported.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Padawan Solo," Corran spoke up. "Master Solusar already clarified that there is no one else—" His sentence was cut short when Anakin stepped aside and Ahsoka dragged someone else in.

"Uldir?" Tahiri said in disbelief.

"We found him in the hull," Ahsoka said. "Hiding in a crate." She glared pointedly at Corran stating that she had been right.

"Uldir Lochett," Tionne said. "What in the Force's name are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to be a part of the mission." Uldir explained.

"That's what you said the last time." Anakin pried.

"The last time?" Ahsoka asked.

"This is actually the second time he snuck into a ship." Ikrit informed.

"Actually, Master," Tahiri spoke up. "It's the third time." She corrected.

"Third?" Corran said in disbelief.

"How do you think he got into the Praxeum?" Tionne pointed.

Corran seemed to ponder that information. "This is impertinence!" He stated. "We must send him back!"

"And how do you suggest we do that, Master?" Ahsoka asked. "We're already travelling in hyperspace."

"As much I wanted to agree with you Corran," Ikrit said as he paced along a holoprojector table. "Ahsoka has a point. We have no choice but to take him with us."

"Master Ikrit's right." Tionne agreed. "We're out of time. We have to get to Vjun and recover the lightsaber as soon as possible."

When they got out of hyperspace, Tionne spoke through her comlink, "Artoo, get the deflector shields up. I don't want this acid rain denting my hull."

As the Lore Seeker entered Vjun's atmosphere, rain started to pour. Acid rain. At the distance, an immense black fortress loomed over the landscape.

"There it is," Tionne informed. "The Bast Castle. Darth Vader's private fortress."

Everyone glanced out of the viewports.

"Uh, I think the rain is the least of our problems, Masters." Anakin said as he look out the viewport.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. She followed Anakin's gaze and saw the problem.

Another ship was heading towards the castle.

"Oh, Force." Ahsoka turned to the others. "We're going to have company."

"This is not what I signed up for." Uldir said as he saw the other ship.

"Nobody told you to sneak in, young man." Corran scolded. "You got yourself into this mess."

As they were nearing the castle, a turbolaser started firing.

"It's the defenses." Ahsoka said. "Streen mentioned that during the briefing in the Praxeum."

"I thought this place is abandoned." Tahiri said.

"It's obviously placed there to keep intruders from approaching the fortress." Anakin said.

"Well, apparently, we're all intruders." Ahsoka said.


	20. Chapter 20: Journey to the Bast Castle

They all ran to the cockpit. "Artoo, help navigate us away from those turbo lasers!" Tionne said as she sat in the pilot's seat.

The astromech droid beeped and squealed in protest as the Lore Seeker shuddered. "I know— I know, Artoo. Just hold her steady." Tionne said.

The Lore Seeker still shuddered from the storm.

"This isn't going to work." Ahsoka said.

"That's a happy thought." Anakin muttered.

The yacht veered sideways throwing them all to the left.

Ikrit landed on Uldir's face. "Get off me, furball!" he said as he pushed the Kushiban away from him.

Ahsoka groaned in exasperation. "Alright, that's it!" She said as she crawled to the other pilot seat. "Move, let me fly!"

"Ahsoka," Corran started to say. "What are you—" His sentence was cut short as he was thrown backwards.

"Hang on back there." Ahsoka warned just as Anakin, Tahiri, Uldir, and Ikrit fell on top of Corran Horn.

"Sorry, Master." Tahiri managed.

"Master, a little warning next time." Anakin suggested.

"Not now, Anakin!" Ahsoka scolded.

"Anakin, Tahiri, Uldir," Corran called as he held on. "Strap yourselves in. This is going to be rough."

"But—" Anakin started to protest.

"That is an order, padawan!" Corran said sternly. "Strap yourselves in!"

Anakin didn't argue, he grabbed Tahiri and Uldir and they strapped themselves.

Corran ran back to Ahsoka and Tionne on the pilot's seat. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Does this ship have guns?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course." Tionne turned to the astromech droid. "Artoo, activate the laser cannons."

Artoo beeped in response.

"Corran," Tionne started to say.

"I got it." Corran said as he approached a periscope control and started firing.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka spoke up. "Why aren't you hitting anything?" She complained.

"Your flying is making it hard to hit a target!" Corran said.

A turbo laser exploded as they flew passed it. "Got one." Corran reported.

"What about the others?" Ahsoka asked.

"Patience, Knight Tano." Corran managed. "You cannot hit two birds with one stone."

"Yes you can." Ahsoka argued.

"Obviously, you're not getting my point." Corran said.

Ahsoka ignored him. She turned to Tionne. "So Master Solusar, where do we land the Lore Seeker?" She asked.

"Master Kyle Katarn gave me the coordinates for what he says is the safest landing area near the Bast Castle."

"Why don't we just fly up there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Katarn warned me that the wind and storms might make it difficult to pilot the Lore Seeker safely onto the landing platform in front of Bast Castle." Tionne said. "And besides, we have the turbo laser problem."

"Fine." Ahsoka said.

The Lore Seeker shuddered and jolted, but Tionne and Ahsoka held their course steady.

. . .

Anakin felt his stomach lurch. He glanced at his friends, who were sitting at either side of him. Uldir's face had turned as pale as Ikrit's fur, and beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. Tahiri's eyes were shut, and her hands gripped the arms of the seat tightly.

"You alright?" Anakin asked Tahiri.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tahiri said as she cupped her mouth with one hand.

"This would be a fine opportunity to practice your Jedi relaxation exercises, young ones." Ikrit pointed out. He sounded completely calm.

The Kushiban Jedi Master jumped off Anakin's shoulder and landed on his lap. "I believe Master Solusar needs help steadying the ship. I must see what I can do to help them."

Ikrit went to the cockpit to help. Corran stopped firing the laser cannons and held on the pilot's seats. "How are we doing, Masters?" Ikrit asked.

"I don't know if we can hold much longer, Master Ikrit." Ahsoka said.

The Lore Seeker jerked sideways, and they steadied it.

"It's only about fifty more kilometers to the landing area." Tionne said.

"I wish to help, if you would not object. There may be a way to stop the ship from shuddering."

"How?" Ahsoka asked.

"I cannot control the weather, but if you will show me our path and work together, we can use the Force to steady your ship."

Tionne, Corran and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"Thank you, Master Ikrit. We would appreciate your assistance," Tionne said in a relieved voice. In less than a minute she had shown him the coordinates to Bast Castle and their flight path.

"I'll hold the ship steady," Ahsoka volunteered. "You and Corran help Ikrit."

Tionne nodded, she turned to the others. "Let's help her land safely, Masters."

Ikrit, Tionne and Corran closed their eyes and stretched one hand (and paw) toward the front viewport in the direction of their flight. Instantly the Lore Seeker's shuddering quieted. Ahsoka could still feel some vibration when winds struck the ship or lightning flashed close by, but Ikrit, Tionne, and Corran held the ship steady while she piloted the Lore Seeker in a smooth descent to the landing area.

The craft folded its coppery wings and touched down with a gentle thump, giving a relieving sigh from everyone in the ship.

"We made it!" Anakin burst into the cockpit.

"Don't celebrate yet, little Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "We still don't have what we came for."

They looked out the Lore Seeker's viewport at the rain and gusty winds that swept Vjun's bleak landscape. And after eating a warm meal, they were all ready to face the climb up to the fortress.

But the weather, if anything, had gotten worse. It was raining again—much harder this time.

"So, what now?" Tahiri asked.

"From what Master Katarn had said, the weather on this planet is never very pleasant." Tionne said.

"I guess it's a good thing we brought rain gear to wear over our clothes." Anakin said.

"When are we going?" Uldir asked impatiently. "And how long are we going to wait. We don't know how long this rain will last. It could be days."

Corran sighed. "The boy has a point. Let's gather all of our equipment together and get our rain gear ready. And Tahiri, I'm afraid you'll have to wear soft boots."

Tahiri looked down at her bare feet.

Corran put his hand on Tahiri's shoulder. "Don't worry, child," He said in a surprisingly caring tone. "You'll only need them for the climb. Once we get to the castle, you may take them off again, of course."

Tahiri disliked wearing shoes, and her voice was miserable as she told Corran, "I hate to say it, Master." She turned to her master. "But I don't think I have a choice. The rain is acid, it might eat out both of my feet."

The Jedi teacher's face was solemn as he nodded at Tahiri and said, "I'm glad you understand."

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged looks, as if they realized something just now. As stiff as Corran Horn can be as a Jedi, he too cares a lot for his padawan.

They went outside wearing rain gear over their clothes and raised one hand above their heads, using the Force to shield themselves from the acid rain.

The area where they had landed was rocky and bare except for a few stunted trees, whose leafless branches stretched toward the cloudy sky. Dark rocky spires stretched up hundreds of meters to disappear into the mist and low clouds. They saw no sign of any buildings or life.

"Where is the castle?" Anakin asked.

Tionne sighed. "According to Master Katarn, it's up there." She pointed to one of the rocky peaks.

The others exchanged surprised glances. Distant lightning flickered across the shadowy landscape.

"Don't worry," Tionne said, "He told me how to get to the top."

"Then why didn't we just fly up there?" Uldir asked.

"After making that landing," Tionne said. "How do you suppose we fly up there with the strong winds and storms?" She walked ahead and the others followed closely behind.

"Did Master Katarn tell you anything about the fortress itself?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I found out as much as I could before we left. Apparently Darth Vader built the Bast Castle as one of his private strongholds; he was a powerful man. Luke and Kam attacked the castle before to rescue the Ysanna—even toppled Vader's huge statue in the process." Tionne explained.

"Ysanna?" Ahsoka asked.

"A race of Force-sensitives who lived on Ossus." Corran answered.

"Yes and then Kyle and Jaden visited the castle to stop the Disciples of Ragnos." Tionne continued. "Since then, the fortress has been abandoned, as far as we know."

Uldir turned to Anakin. "I still don't get it. Why would your grandfather choose to build in such a desolate place?"

Anakin's teeth chattered. "I wouldn't know, I've never met him. Guess he didn't want many visitors."

Everyone turned to Ahsoka, who was walking beside Anakin.

"What?" She asked.

"Isn't my grandfather your master?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin Skywalker _was_ my master." Ahsoka said. "That was way before he became 'Darth Vader'." She quoted her fingers in the air. "Truthfully, I've never expected him to have fallen hard."

For a moment there was silence.

Tahiri had clambered to the top of a rock to get a better view of their surroundings.

"Uh, it looks like they still get some visitors," Tahiri said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, climbing up beside her.

Tahiri pointed to a spot a hundred meters away, where a battered old cargo shuttle was half hidden in the shadow of a rocky outcropping. Lightning flashed, brightening the area around the small ship for a moment.

"It looks empty." Anakin said.

Tahiri nodded. "By the way," She turned to the others. "What happened to the other ship that we saw earlier?" She asked.

"Hopefully shut down by the turbo lasers." Ahsoka said. "That way we don't have anyone else after the lightsaber."

"I don't see or hear a ship being shut down. Or crashing down." Anakin said.

"Then maybe the acid rain already ate it up." Ahsoka said.

"I think we'd better get up to Bast Castle as soon as the weather improves," Tionne said. "I just hope we're not too late to find what we came for."

Towering above them on a grim stony peak, sat the Bast Castle. The fortress was domed and heavily armored, with a craggy spike at the center. Dark and brooding, it looked like a deadly battleship hovering in the sky just above the tip of sharp rock that stabbed upward. Lightning flashed around it like blaster fire. Thunder rumbled.

"It's hard to imagine that anyone ever called this place home." Tahiri said.

"Master Skywalker said there was a stairway around the back of the rock." Tionne said, scanning the area. "Ah, here we are."

Everyone looked upward.

"Will this lead us to the landing pad?" Ahsoka asked.

Tionne inspected the stairway etched into the side of the rock pinnacle. "Not exactly." She said. "This takes us to the back of Bast Castle. Master Skywalker knew about this rear stairway and suggested it might be safer. He said the same thing to Master Katarn when he and his padawan visited."

"He probably just wanted us to be extra careful." Ahsoka said. "The stairs look pretty steep, Artooie," she added. "Can you make it?"

The astromech warbled uncertainly.

"If he cannot, I will use the Force to help him over the rough parts." Ikrit said.

The stairs have several broken steps with jagged edges.

"Glad I'm wearing boots after all." Tahiri muttered.

"What about you, Uldir?" Tionne asked. "Are you ready for the climb?"

Uldir shrugged and grinned. "Hey, this kind of stuff is why I wanted to be a Jedi Knight. I came for adventure—and I'm ready for anything."

The stairs to the fortress led up in a spiral that began outside, tunneled into the rock, and then wound back to the outside again as the stairs led higher. In and out, in and out. The icy rain made the stone steps slippery, and the younger ones were glad each time the stairway tunneled back into the rock, and even though they stopped several times to rest away from the wind and rain, they found themselves growing tired.

"How—much—farther—do we—have—to go?" Uldir panted, collapsing beside Anakin during one of their rest breaks.

"I think we are about halfway," Tionne said. She didn't seem to be breathing hard at all, same goes to Corran, Ahsoka and Ikrit, who didn't seem tired at all.

Tahiri moved to the closest opening in the stairway, leaned out, and looked up to the top of the rock spire.

"Master Solusar's right." she said. "We've got a long ways to go yet."

Anakin groaned. "These stairs are giving me a headache. Can't we just use the Force speed on our way up? It'll much faster." He suggested.

"I won't suggest doing that, Anakin." Corran said. "There's a drawback in using that power. It has a draining effect on the Force-user's energy and metabolism. And it requires a longer recovery period."

Tahiri pulled her head back inside and crouched next to Anakin and Uldir.

"Corran's right." Ahsoka agreed. "The stairs are pretty slippery. You'd probably fall off the spire if you try."

"Yeah? I'll bet your people always go the long way around instead of taking shortcuts when they see them." Uldir said.

"You must have patience, young one." Ahsoka said. "A Jedi Master told me once: _The value of moving slowly is that one can always clearly see the way ahead._ I'd learned that lesson the hard way when I lost my lightsaber."

"Wait, what?" Anakin said in disbelief. "You lost your lightsaber?"

"Don't change the topic, Anakin." Ahsoka scolded.

"No, I mean, how did your master reacted when he found out?" Anakin asked.

"He never found out." Ahsoka said. "If he did, I had probably gone through an hour-long sermon with him."

Uldir wiped a hand across his cheek and came away with a fingerful of slush. He grinned.

"I thought the rain outside felt awfully cold." He held out his finger to show Anakin. "Sleet. The rain has turned to sleet."

Tionne's silvery brows drew together in a frown. "That means we'll all have to take extra care on the slippery steps outside." she said.

"Especially Artoo." Anakin pushed himself back to his feet and reached out a hand to help Tahiri up as well.

"The sooner we get up to the castle the sooner we can get warm and dry," Ahsoka said. "Anakin and I will follow Artoo to make sure he doesn't slip."

Artoo whistled in agreement and they all set off again.

It was late in the day when they finally stood on a broad ledge at the rear entrance to Bast Castle, all somewhat the worse for wear. Cold, bone-weary, and aching from their climb, they wanted nothing more than to get out of the wind and rain for a while.


	21. Chapter 21: Laser Obstacle

Tionne carefully raised one hand and waved it in front of the motion sensors beside the blast panel on the fortress door.

"No laser blasts," she said. "That's a good sign. Maybe Imperials turned the defenses off when they left."

"Not that I'm being a pessimist, Master Solusar," Ahsoka said. "But didn't we just evade turbo lasers firing at us when we were approaching? I mean, if those defenses out there were operational, how much more are they in here?"

"Ahsoka has a point." Corran said. "We must be extra careful. The defenses inside may be far more dangerous than it is outside."

The others nodded in agreement. Tionne turned to Artoo. "Artoo, we'll need you to open the cyberlock on this door."

Buzzing and twittering, Artoo rolled forward and put one of his probes into the computer-operated lock. The impressive double doors were five meters tall and almost as wide. They swung inward on noiseless hinges.

Together,they moved forward to get their first glimpse of the inside. Neither of them went in, but Ahsoka leaned through the broad doorway and looked around. What she saw made her catch her breath. Ahead, in a huge room, lay the enormous black-robed figure with plasteel helmet and black flowing cape.

"What is that?" Ahsoka pointed to the large pieces of rubble on the floor.

Everyone turned to where she's pointing.

It took them a moment to realize that the rubbles were really part of a statue— a larger-than-life statue of Darth Vader. And it had been toppled to the floor, discarded like a piece of old junk.

"Those are the remains of statue of Darth Vader." Tionne said.

"Someone mustn't like Vader much." Uldir commented. "But who would dare destroy Darth Vader's statue? Especially,if it's in his own castle?"

"Actually, Darth Vader already died when the statue was toppled." Corran said. "It was destroyed when Luke and Kam visited."

"Oh." Uldir made his way into the entrance. "It's cold out here. Why don't we go inside where it's warm and dry?" He suggested.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said alarmingly.

Too late. The moment Uldir stepped his foot into the interior, bright steaks of laser fire crisscrossed the courtyard.

"Stay back," Ikrit warned.

"Everyone down." Tionne yelled, and the others hit the floor.

Another bright streak burned across the air in front of Anakin.

"Lasers!" Ahsoka said.

"Oh, great!" Uldir yelped.

"Nice work, Uldir." Tahiri grumbled.

"I think we set off some sort of intruder alarm." Anakin said.

Corran snorted. "Of course we set off an alarm! We already did before we even came in."

"And now someone's shooting at us!" Tahiri added.

"Not someone," Anakin corrected. "Something."

Uldir grunted. "Okay, fine. But whatever it is will probably come out here any minute and kill us."

"No," Ikrit said immediately. "I sense no life forms in that room."

"I agree with Master Ikrit." Tionne said. "Whatever it is, it isn't alive. I can feel that."

"I think it's an automatic system." Ahsoka said. "Anakin was right when he said we triggered something. It looks like some sort of intruder defense."

"It must be automatic." Anakin agreed. "Look how regular the pattern is: two shots every second, first from the front left and right, and then from the rear left and right."

Laser bolts continued to streak across the entry hall and through the doorway.

"Good deduction, Anakin." Tionne said.

"So what should we do?" Tahiri asked.

"I'm open to suggestions at this point." Tionne said, glancing over at her six companions.

Ahsoka nudged Anakin. "You've figured it out this far." She said. "What's the solution?"

Anakin was surprised to see his master trusting to form an escape plan from him.

"She's right, you know, Anakin." Ikrit said. "I'm sure if you think of this as a puzzle to solve, we'll come up with an answer in no time."

Anakin looked over at Tionne for some sort of support, but she merely nodded as if to encourage him. He turned to the astromech.

"Okay, Artoo," Anakin said. "Have you analyzed the pattern?"

The barrel-shaped droid beeped once.

"Do you think you can use that little mirror gadget that Master Skywalker installed in your head to deflect some of the laser bolts back so that one of us can get in and disable the lasers?"

"But that little mirror can't protect Artoo from blaster bolts." Tahiri objected.

"That's true," Anakin said. "But these are lasers. Lasers are just concentrated light. A mirror can deflect laser beams. Artoo should be fine as long as he doesn't get shot."

Before Anakin could say any more, Artoo beeped once again and rolled into action. Laser blasts shot toward the little droid as he lumbered into the huge entry area. He reflected the first and second bolts back in the direction of the lasers that had shot them.

To everyone's surprise, one of the deflected blasts struck the laser that had fired it. The laser exploded with muffled sizzles and thumps. Artoo moved forward and caught the third bolt on his reflector as well.

As Artoo reflected a fourth blast, the others sprinted into the vast entry hall and took cover behind the statue of Darth Vader. The fifth laser bolt struck the side of Artoo's domed head and the droid let out an electronic shriek. Even so, the brave little droid swiveled to catch the next laser bolt.

"Hang on, Artooie!" Ahsoka cried.

She launched herself to her feet and ran toward Artoo. With her first step, Ahsoka drew out her lightsabers and in one smooth motion ignited them. Letting the Force guide her movements, she drew the automatic laser fire and deflected several bolts while Corran used the Force to lift the little droid back to safety near the entrance and joined Ahsoka in deflecting the blaster bolts with his lightsaber.

Artoo rolled to hide behind one of the large doors.

"Tionne, get the others to safety." Corran yelled over the sound of firing blaster bolts. "Ahsoka and I will try to destroy the lasers."

Anakin crawled forward into the entryway on his stomach, dodging blasts of concentrated light.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said as she deflected another blaster bolt. "What are you doing?"

"There must be a way to disarm the lasers, Master." Anakin said and glanced back at his friends. "Something near the entrance, so the people who lived here could get in. I've got to find it."

"Anakin, get back behind the statue, now!" Ahsoka scolded.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin apologized as he continued to crawl forward.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled again, but Anakin wasn't stopping.

Tahiri turned to Uldir. "We can't let him go alone, he'll be killed!" She wriggled along the stones following Anakin.

"No guts, no glory." Uldir agreed. He scrambled after them, ducking bolts of laser fire.

"Tahiri!" Corran yelled at his padawan. "Get back in there!"

"What are you three doing?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

Ahead, Ahsoka and Corran could see that Tionne and Ikrit had begun flinging chunks of plasteel from the broken statue at the deadly lasers, totally unaware that the three kids are getting away.

Anakin rolled to the left to avoid the sizzling beam of light that struck the floor by his head. His elbow thumped against the huge door, but he got to his hands and knees and kept going until he could look around its edge and see the wall behind the door, where Artoo had hid.

To his right, Tahiri and Uldir were doing the same.

"There's nothing here!" Tahiri cried.

On the wall just above Artoo's head was a control panel.

"I've got it!" Anakin yelled back. "I know how to stop the lasers."

With a bright flash, a laser hit the statue of Darth Vader near the spot where Ikrit and Tionne were working. A hunk of smoking plasteel broke off from the statue. Anakin crawled around the huge door and pushed himself to his feet.

He tried a few combinations to work the controls. Nothing happened.

He glanced at the others. Ahsoka and Corran were still in middle of the entry hall deflecting laser and blaster bolts. Tionne and Ikrit were hurling the still smoking chunk of statue back at the lasers. Tahiri and Uldir were making their way toward him.

"I need your help, Artoo." Anakin said.

The wounded droid gave a brave beep and plugged himself into the panel as another bolt of laser fire speared toward them. Anakin ducked to avoid the laser.

The laser blast caught Artoo on his right leg-but not before the astromech droid had finished his job. That was the last shot fired: All of the remaining lasers were disabled.

Anakin got back to his feet. "Are you okay, Artoo?" he asked. "I'll be right back."

He went to the center of the doorway to check on Tahiri and Uldir. They seemed to be alright.

Tahiri blinked at Anakin in amazement. "That was a great solution."

Ahsoka and Corran deactivated their Lightsabers.

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed. "And pretty stupid too." She muttered.

"Is it safe to go in now?" Tahiri asked.

Ahsoka glanced around. "Yep, it is now."


	22. Chapter 22: Separated

"I hope those were the last stairs we have to climb." Tahiri complained. "My legs may never be the same again!" She pulled off her boots and sighed. "Much better." She declared.

Even though freezing rain and howling winds raged outside, the polished rock floor inside the castle was warm.

Tionne, Ikrit and Corran were looking for a way into the main rooms of the castle, while Ahsoka, Anakin, and Tahiri went to help Uldir check on the damage on Artoo.

"Artooie, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Artoo managed a weak bleep and turned to show her his damaged side.

"It doesn't look as bad as I expected." Uldir said, squatting down next to the droid and looking at the laser-burned area.

Artoo babbled a comment.

"I'm not sure what he's saying," Uldir said, "But I know a lot about fixing these little droids. My parents started teaching me how when I was about two years old."

He swung open the damaged panel and peered inside.

"Really?" Tahiri asked doubtfully.

"Well, okay, I was older than two." Uldir admitted. "But I have been around mechanics for most of my life." He said and pointed inside. "It looks like we burned out a few circuits here in the area that controls his right leg."

Ahsoka sighed in relief and knelt beside Uldir to check on Artoo. "Let me help." She insisted and made a few adjustments in Artoo's wiring. "This is the best we can do without more tools." Ahsoka concluded.

"Artoo's leg won't move very well right now." Uldir added. "But it's nothing we can't fix until we get back to Yavin 4."

"Hear that, Artoo?" Tahiri said, giving the little droid a pat. "You're going to be just fine."

Artoo gave a happy-sounding beep.

"Are you sure?" Tahiri asked the droid.

"Well, Artoo won't be able to climb any more stairs, but everything else is working fine." Uldir assured.

"He's right." Anakin said, coming up behind Tahiri. "I can usually sense if the insides of machinery aren't working right. Those circuits there are the only problem. That was very brave, Artoo." Anakin said, addressing the droid directly. "We'll get you fixed up again good as new."

Tionne, Ikrit and Corran rejoined the group.

"That was very quick thinking on your part, Anakin." Tionne complimented.

"Master Solusar is right." Corran agreed. "It's always a good skill for a Jedi to be able to think quickly under fire."

"You did a great job, little Skyguy." Ahsoka smiled.

"I didn't really do much." Anakin objected. "You, the other Masters and Artoo did all the work."

Ahsoka gently shook her head.

"I let the Force guide my actions, but you came up with the solution." Ahsoka said. "Although, it's a little bit of crazy, but it worked." She smiled warmly and her blue eyes twinkled with pride.

"Anyway," Uldir interrupted. "Why were all those lasers firing at us, anyway?" He asked. "I thought you said this place was abandoned."

"It has been for many years now." Tionne said uncertainly.

"Then why were all those automatic defenses armed and ready?" Tahiri asked. "Why weren't they turned off?" Then she started asking questions too fast. "I mean, I know you said that there might be lasers guarding the landing pad out front, but this is the back door. If no one lives here, why is this place so heavily defended?"

While Tahiri asked one question at a time, Ahsoka whispered to Anakin. "How is she doing that?" She asked.

"Trust me, Master." Anakin whispered back. "We've been friends since we entered the Praxeum. But I still can't figure out how she does that." He admitted.

"Tahiri!" Corran scolded, which silenced his padawan immediately.

Tionne sighed. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Probably to guard something valuable." Anakin said.

"Seems like an awful lot of firepower just to protect a broken statue and some old guy's lightsaber." Uldir mocked.

"Perhaps the last people to live here believed they would return, and so they left the security systems armed." Ikrit said.

"Maybe they never turned them off."Tionne suggested. "So no one could actually get in."

"Or maybe someone got to the fortress before we did and activated everything again." Uldir offered.

"Well, whatever the case," Ahsoka said. "I'm sure we'll find more dangerous defenses and traps the closer we get to whatever is most valuable here."

Ikrit nodded. "Ahsoka makes good sense. We must all be careful."

"When do we start looking for the lightsaber, Masters?" Tahiri asked, leaning over to massage her aching legs. "I just hope there aren't any more stairs."

"The sooner we start the better." Corran answered. "If there's any chance someone else is here looking for the lightsaber, too, we should find it as quickly as we can and leave."

"Will it be faster if we split up?" Anakin asked.

"No, I don't think so." Tionne said quickly.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked. "This is a large castle." She pointed out.

"It may become necessary."Tionne pointed out. "But for now, I think we should all stick together."

After a brief rest and a light meal from the provisions in their packs, the companions began to explore. Several short hallways led away from the main chamber, though most of them only led to storage rooms and air ducts. Bright orange glowpanels lit their way wherever they went. All systems in the castle seemed to be in perfect working order.

Ikrit still rode atop Artoo, but the droid could not turn as well as he had before being hit by the laser blasts. Sometimes Ikrit got off to give the droid a push and turn him back in the right direction.

They explored for an hour or so without finding their way into the main rooms of the castle. They found nothing interesting down any of the smaller hallways, and after each exploration they were forced to return to the huge room from which they had started.

Finally Tionne agreed to let the group split up, but only for a few minutes.

"Uldir, Ikrit and I will take this hallway," she said, pointing to another small corridor. "Corran, Tahiri and Artoo will take the second one, and Ahsoka and Anakin will search the next hallway over. Don't be gone long, though," She added. "Everyone meet back here by the statue of Darth Vader and report on what you've found in ten minutes."

They all nodded in agreement and plunged into their assigned hallway.

Tionne walked ahead, while Uldir and Ikrit followed.

They spotted two doors ahead and decided to check whatever's in it.

"What do you think's in there, Master?" Uldir asked as they stood in front of the first door.

"I don't know." Tionne said. "But we're about to find out." She said as she pushed a button on the panel. The door slid open.

"There's nothing here." Uldir said.

"Let's check on the other door," Ikrit suggested. "See what we can find useful."

Uldir hurried to the second door and pressed a button its panel but it won't open. He tried again but nothing happened.

"The door's locked." Uldir reported.

"Let me take care of that." Tionne said. She drew her lightsaber and slashed at the panel. Sure enough, the door slid open.

A rotten smell from the room made all three of them gag.

"Ugh!" Uldir pinched his nose. "What is that smell?" He asked.

Crates were everywhere in the room.

"This must be a storage room." Ikrit said. "And from what I smell, it's food."

Tionne opened one of the crates, which seemed to be filled with food rations.

"Imperial food rations." Tionne said. "Must be supplies for the troopers stationed here during the Empire's heyday."

"From what I can smell," Uldir gagged. "That must have been a long time ago."

Tionne stuffed a few in her pack.

"Uh, Master Solusar?" Uldir asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just in case we'll run out of supplies," Tionne said. "We'll have back up. We don't know how long we'll be in here."

"Hmm," Ikrit agreed. "Good thinking, Tionne." He helped Tionne grabbed a few.

"Ugh, fine." Uldir said reluctantly. "But it'll have to be a real emergency before I eat any of these." He also stuffed some in his pack.

Once they're done, they went back to the broken statue to rendezvous with the others.

. . .

Corran, Tahiri and Artoo walked cautiously through their hallway. Nothing seemed to be unusual.

"I hope we won't find anything strange in here." Tahiri said.

Artoo beeped saying that things had been unusual since they entered the castle.

"I know, Artoo." Tahiri said. "I just hope it won't get worse."

They continued walking until they reached a large circular room, which was darker than usual even with glowing panels.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tahiri said.

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Droid," Corran told Artoo. "Can you use your light so we can see the whole room?"

Artoo obliged and shined a bright light from his domed head, which made both Corran and Tahiri gasp.

Artoo's light revealed a couple of ankle and wrist irons chained to the wall encircling the room.

"What is this place?" Tahiri wheezed.

"Judging from those iron chains," Corran said. "This must be where prisoners were held."

"That doesn't make sense." Tahiri argued. "I thought Darth Vader was a powerful man and had the most advanced technology. But he used chains to hold prisoners? Why is that?" She turned to her master.

"I think he was just being reasonable." Corran said. "Tionne did mention that Vader specifically chose this place to have his castle built for isolation. And who would want prisoners in their own home? These are probably just to hold prisoners for a short while until they are transported away."

"Hmm, I think you have a point, Master Horn." Tahiri said.

"That was just my guess, padawan." Corran said. "Now, let's meet with the others and tell them what we found."

. . .

Ahsoka and Anakin walked through their hallway.

"I have a bad feeling about this hallway, Master." Anakin said. "I don't sense traps anywhere."

"Then, I guess that's a good thing." Ahsoka said as she walked calmly ahead.

"How are you not surprised by this?" Anakin asked. "They say that it's usually in nice places where you could actually get killed."

"Usually." Ahsoka repeated. "But not all. Never believe in everything you hear, Little Skyguy."

They stopped at a door that was a half open. Anakin went to the panel and was surprised at what he saw.

"Master," Anakin called. "Look."

Ahsoka examined the panel. On it, was a dent made by a slashed lightsaber.

Ahsoka touched the panel with one finger to see if it was just recent, but there was a layer of dust on it.

"It's been here for a while." Ahsoka said. "But it's definitely made by a lightsaber. Let's see what inside." She pushed the sliding door into the wall and found themselves in a circular room with a couple of machines and power generator in the center.

Anakin followed inside. "I'm guessing this would be the control room." He said.

"And you're right." Ahsoka said as she scouted the room. She examined the power generator in the middle of the room and spotted more dents from lightsaber slashes.

"Master Solusar mentioned Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr destroyed a power generator when they came here." Ahsoka recalled. "I guess this is it."

Anakin walked towards the back of the room.

The moment Anakin put weight on his foot, a part of the floor gave away.

"Whoa!" Anakin huffed. Ahsoka managed to grab him before he was going to fall in.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked as she helped him to his feet.

Anakin nodded as he stood. "This place is falling apart."

"Yes, I can see that." Ahsoka said. "We should get back and find the others.

Not far from the destroyed power generator was a large crack on the floor. And Anakin was about to step on it.

"Wait, Anakin don't—" Ahsoka warned.

But it was too late. As soon as Anakin stepped on the crack, the whole floor gave in taking both of them down with it.


	23. Chapter 23: Ghost Guide

Tionne, Uldir and Ikrit arrived back near the broken statue moments before Corran, Tahiri and Artoo did.

"Where's Ahsoka and Anakin?" Tionne asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Master Solusar." Tahiri said. "Anakin's always late."

"The same goes with Ahsoka." Corran added. "Now, I can say 'Like master, like padawan'."

They began exchanging information from what they've seen in their assigned hallway while waiting for Ahsoka and Anakin.

After a few minutes, they still hadn't returned.

Uldir looked uneasily at his wrist chronometer. "Master Tano and Anakin should have been back by now." He said. "They've been gone for too long."

"That's strange," Tahiri said. "Anakin wouldn't be this late. I hope nothing bad happened to him and Master Tano."

Right on cue, they heard a loud noise, like falling debris. It shook the whole floor they were in.

"What was that?" Tahiri asked.

"It came from over there." Ikrit said, pointing at a hallway to his right.

"That's the hallway Ahsoka and Anakin took." Corran said.

"It isn't like Anakin to be this late," Tionne said. "Not unless…"

"Not unless they're in trouble." Uldir finished for her.

"Hmm. Then we should not delay." Ikrit said.

Tahiri started to walk to toward the hallway Ahsoka and Anakin took, but Corran stopped her.

"Tahiri," Corran said. "If Ahsoka and Anakin are in trouble, we will not help them by rushing into the same danger."

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to help them." Tahiri said.

"We still need to know what we're dealing with." Tionne said. "I'll try to contact them first, to make sure they're fine."

She pressed her comlink to make a call.

. . .

Anakin landed on the cold floor on his back. He wanted to lie and scream in pain but he had to roll aside quickly to avoid being crushed by the falling debris.

_"__Ahsoka,"_ Anakin heard Tionne's voice through a comlink. _"Ahsoka, come in."_ She called.

He followed the sound of the comlink, which led him to his master.

Anakin found his master half buried in debris.

"Master!" Anakin made his way to her.

Ahsoka struggled. Both her arms were pinned under the debris.

"A little help?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin used the Force to dig Ahsoka from the rubbles of debris. He helped her up. "Thanks, little Skyguy."

_"__Ahsoka,"_ Tionne's voice called again.

Ahsoka pressed her comlink to answer Tionne's call. "Master Solusar."

_"__Where are you? Are you alright?"_ Tionne asked. _"We've been worried, you haven't returned. Where's Anakin?"_

"We're fine." Ahsoka assured. "We sort of fell several levels below."

_"__What?"_ Tionne said in disbelief. _"I figure that explains the loud noise we just heard_." Tionne guessed.

"Yep," Ahsoka admitted. "That pretty much sums it up."

_ "__You and Anakin stay on your position,"_ Tionne suggested. _"We'll find you and then we'll resume searching for the lightsaber."_

"I still think it's better if we split up, Master." Ahsoka suggested. "This castle is huge. It'll take us forever to find it if we stick together. Anakin and I will start looking here. We'll report to you when we find anything."

Tionne sighed. _"Very well,"_ She said. _"But be mindful of your surroundings. We don't know whoever or whatever's in here."_

"Copy that," Ahsoka said as the comlink went off. She turned to Anakin. "Let's try to find it here."

They started walking along a wide hall.

"Well, I hope we have better luck here." Anakin said. "And just try to not get us into another mess that we'll barely escape."

"What?" Ahsoka frowned. "Hey, it's not my fault. _You_ stepped on that crack on the floor which I specifically warned you not to!" She reminded him. "Basically, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be down here in the first place."

"It was an accident!" Anakin defended. "I was in a hurry trying to get out of that place. I didn't see it!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Look, what's done is done." She said. "Let's just find what we need to find so we can get out of here."

As they walked through the dark empty hall, Ahsoka heard a voice.

_ "__Ahsoka."_ A voice called.

Ahsoka figured she was just hearing things, probably because she just fell several levels below. She ignored it.

_ "__Ahsoka."_ She heard the same voice call again.

Ahsoka stopped at her tracks. She narrowed her eyes at her surroundings, expecting someone or something coming out of the shadows.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's probably nothing." Ahsoka assumed and kept walking.

After walking for a few feet, the voice called again, this time louder._"Ahsoka."_

Ahsoka stopped walking and drew her lightsaber in front of her.

"Master, you're freaking me out." Anakin whimpered. "What is it?"

Ahsoka frowned. "You don't hear it?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Am I supposed to be hearing something?" he asked.

"There's a voice." Ahsoka said. "Calling my name."

"I don't hear a voice." Anakin said.

_"__Ahsoka."_

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Ahsoka demanded, yelling to no one in particular.

_"__Relax, Snips."_ The voice responded. _"I was just going to help you."_

Ahsoka felt dread flowing through her. There only one person who called her _Snips_. She gasped realizing who was calling her. It's…"Anakin."

"What?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka seemed forgot that her padawan was with her. She turned to him. "No, not you. My master. I think he's the one calling me." Ahsoka said.

_"__And you're right."_ The voice said.

"What is that?" Anakin asked, pointing ahead of them.

A glowing figure materialized a few feet away and started walking towards their direction. As it got closer, Ahsoka instantly recognized him.

The ghost smiled. _"Hello, Snips."_ He said and then frowned. _"Huh, you look… different."_

Her master's annoyance shook Ahsoka out of her shock. "Nice to see you too, Skyguy."

Hearing the word _Skyguy_, Anakin Solo also recovered from his shock. "Skyguy? Oh, I see where you got it now." He guessed.

Ahsoka ignored him and focused on the Force Ghost. "Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" She asked.

_"__Well,"_ The ghost Anakin said. _"Before I became one with the Force, this used to be my home."_

"Oh, right." Ahsoka managed. "Cozy place. But why show up now?" She asked.

_"__I figured you need my help."_ Ghost Anakin said. _"You came for Obi-Wan's lightsaber, right, Snips?"_

"Snips, eh?" Anakin teased with a mischievous smirked.

"Will you stop snickering?" Ahsoka glared at her padawan. "This isn't the time, Anakin."

The ghost laughed. _"This remind of the old times. There's always a time to argue, right, Ahsoka?"_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised how your grandson's a lot like you."

_"__Yes, I've heard."_ Ghost Anakin said. _"You even gave him the same nickname you gave me."_

"He reminds me a lot about you." Ahsoka admitted. "Equally annoying, I suppose. But, apparently smarter than most people think."

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

_"__Anyways, I happened to hide the lightsaber here in the castle."_ Ghost Anakin said.

"Where?" Ahsoka asked.

_"__I can't tell you where exactly, but it's locked in a special place. You'll only know where it is when you see the boars."_ Ghost Anakin said.

"But you're not making any sense." Anakin Solo spoke up. "How are we supposed to find it, if you're not telling us where you hid it?"

_"__I am telling you where it is, young one."_ Ghost Anakin said. _"Be mindful, _Anakin_, for you're the only one who can open it."_

"Me?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "How?"

"_There are probably a lot of reasons why your mother named you after me,_" Ghost Anakin smiled. "_And I believe this is one of them._"

"You still aren't making sense, Master." Ahsoka said.

_"__Don't worry, Ahsoka,"_ Ghost Anakin assured. _"I know you'll get it eventually." _He winked, and then disappeared.


End file.
